


Trois pas vers les étoiles

by Sphe



Series: Ces choses entre nous [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Caleb centric, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Getting Together, High School, Insecurity, Jude is lost, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Nathan is a good friend, Pining, Post-Canon, gay and proud
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphe/pseuds/Sphe
Summary: Caleb rêve de gloire et de richesses ; Caleb rêve de gens qui l’acclament. Caleb rêve de paix et de bonheur, de tranquillité et de convivialité (de famille et de chaleur).(Caleb rêve de Jude, de la flamme de son regard et de la lumière de son sourire.)Et peut-être Caleb Stonewall ne mérite-t-il pas tout ça ; mais qui sont-ils pour l’empêcher d’essayer.
Relationships: Endou Mamoru & Gouenji Shuuya & Kidou Yuuto, Fudou Akio & Kazemaru Ichirouta, Fudou Akio & Kidou Yuuto, Fudou Akio & Sakuma Jirou, Fudou Akio/Kidou Yuuto
Series: Ces choses entre nous [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059239
Kudos: 11





	1. Dans la crasse et la poussière

**Author's Note:**

> La fic peut se lire indépendamment, pas besoin d’avoir lu la première partie.
> 
> Cette fanfiction est un peu mon gros bébé. C’était sensé être le troisième chapitre de Call it a day, ces choses entre nous, qui présentait le point de vu de Caleb.  
> Et puis j’ai perdu le contrôle sur les choses, et Caleb avait trop de choses à raconter pour s’enfermer dans ce troisième chapitre.  
> Il y a de ces personnages qui, quand on commence à les écrire, arrivent dans ton travail avec toute leur vie et tout leurs problèmes. 
> 
> C’est aussi la plus longue fic que j’ai écrite depuis bien des années, et ce n’est pas rien.
> 
> Il y aura quatre chapitres en tout, tous déjà écrits, déjà relus. Je publierais donc régulièrement, vous avez l’assurance que cet fic trouvera une fin. (Si vous voulez voir le point de vu de Jude avec plus de précision, vous pouvez lire Call it a day, éventuellement.)

Parfois, les gens posent à Caleb des questions concernant Jude.

Oh, c’est une longue histoire, répond Caleb avec un sourire un peu narquois et sans vraiment répondre à la question.

Notre relation est compliquée, ne dit pas Caleb. Il regarde Jude et parfois voit celui que les autres voix – Jude Sharp, riche, beau, intelligent, apprécié de tous.

Il regarde Jude, et plus souvent, il voit la personne qu’il a appris à connaître sur le terrain, le joueur extraordinaire et le gars qui à peur de se faire écraser par les démons de son passé. Il voit Jude Sharp loyal à ses amis, gentil, qui veut faire de son mieux pour tout le monde, ambitieux, parfois acide, si peu rancunier.

  
  


Entre eux, Nathan ne voit au début que l’arrogance de Caleb, la colère de Jude, et leur fierté à tout les deux. Il voit de loin la relation de ces deux-là se développer tranquillement, lentement, et quand il les voit finalement côte à côte en train de jouer contre la Corée il se surprend à penser que c’était prévisible.

C’est bien ça le problème. 

Pour Caleb et Jude, se détester est simple. Rester froid et distant face à un passif complexe est simple. Apprendre à se connaître, jouer ensemble, se rendre compte que l’on s’apprécie, c’est compliqué.

(C’est plus que compliqué ; c’est une catastrophe, c’est un mur infranchissable, c’est de long moment de gêne et de tension qui font soupirer Nathan.)

Nathan connaît Jude et il sait que ce que lui inspire Caleb l’empêche de mener leur relation comme il le fait avec n’importe quel autre nouveau joueur d’Inazuma Japan. Et c’est sûrement le cas pour Caleb aussi. (Nathan observe Caleb de loin, et il y a quelque chose dans son attitude quand il parle avec Jude qu’il n’a pas avec les autres.)

Nathan trouve que Jude et Caleb forment un beau duo, au milieu de cette étrange histoire.

Nathan les voit de loin ; jusqu’au moment où Nathan obtient le numéro de Caleb, puis ils commencent à parler ensemble, et plus souvent, et un jour Nathan réalise qu’il est ami avec Caleb Stonewall et que Caleb Stonewall est en train de lui parler de Jude.

A ce moment-là, Nathan comprend que c’est plus compliqué, encore.

  
  


**oOOo**

  
  


Tout commence avec un message.

(Peut-être le vrai commencement était-il encore avant, quand Ray Dark est apparu sur le pied de sa porte. Mais ce commencement à des airs de faux départ, pour Caleb.)

  
  


Le message vient de Hillman. Il dit à Caleb de venir à Raimon la semaine suivante.

C’est inattendu. Caleb hausse un sourcil. Il se demande s’il va subir les conséquences de ses actions à la nouvelle royale académie – il le mériterais – ou s’il y a une autre raison et ce que ça veut dire. Hillman est un homme un peu étrange qu’il ne comprend pas vraiment. Il est plus compliqué à comprendre que Ray Dark, que la haine et la colère rendent relativement prévisible.

Il se demande ce que cela veut dire pour lui, mais à l’instant où il a reçu le message, il savait qu’il y irait.

Et ils sont nombreux à avoir été convoqué, découvre-t-il en arrivant dans le gymnase de Raimon. Et c’est pour le mondial junior de football, ce qui est quand même beaucoup mieux que de subir les conséquences de la nouvelle royale académie (mais ce sont aussi les conséquences de la nouvelle royale académie, dit une petite voix au fond de lui et il se déteste pour ça).

Et les autres peuvent bien le mépriser et le détester et penser ce qu’ils veulent de lui (il le _mérite_ ), il ne se bat pas pour eux ni pour leur regard.

Il jouera pour lui. (Le mondial est un rêve ; qui ne dureras sans doutes que quelques semaines, mais ça en vaut la peine.)

…

Au début, l’équipe du FFI est exactement celle qu’il s’attendait à rencontrer ; les relations, celles qu’il s’attendait à avoir. Il n’y a pas d’animosité ouverte, juste une distance qui se veut cordiale.

Caleb ne pense pas qu’il fera un jour vraiment parti de cette dynamique que possède _l’équipe_. Il n’est pas vraiment comme _eux_ ; positif et optimiste et déterminé, loyal, bon camarade et enthousiaste, gentil et chaleureux et il pourrait continuer un bout de temps – pourquoi sont-ils tous si _parfait_ ces abrutis.

Puis il y a le match contre le Corée et Caleb ne s’attendait pas à ça.

Plutôt à continuer à chauffer le banc de touche jusqu’à la fin du mondial. Depuis le premier match du tournoi, et le moment où il s’est assis pour regarder le terrain sans pouvoir jouer, il s’est fait une raison, et à accepté le fait qu’il ne jouera peut-être pas un seul match. En même temps à quoi s’attendait-il ? Il n’est que Caleb, le sale gosse sortit tout droit des pires quartiers de sa ville et il devrait déjà s’estimer chanceux d’être sur ce banc de touche – comment a-t-il pu penser que _lui_ mènerait l’équipe sur le terrain, après tout.

(Stupide, stupide Caleb.)

Mais soudainement _il joue_. Il est sur le terrain et il s’oppose à la meilleure équipe d’Asie et Inazuma Japan le suit et ils font confiance à son foot et c’est grisant.

Alors qu’ils sont sensé le détester – tous. Jude est sensé le détester et l’équipe aussi. La nouvelle royale académie n’a pas vraiment été une bonne expérience pour eux – la nouvelle royale académie était un désastre, et les choses auraient pu être tellement pire. Mais apparemment ce sont tous des abrutis parce qu’ils jouent avec lui et l’accepte petit à petit comme un des leurs, à partir de ce moment-là et Caleb n’a jamais été aussi heureux d’être entouré d’abrutis.

Jude est le pire de tous ; il ne le comprend pas. Depuis les qualifications, Jude n’était jamais vraiment haineux avec lui. (Caleb a envie de lui hurler que c’est de sa faute si l’un de ses plus proches amis à passé des semaines à l’hôpital et qu’il devrait le détester. Cela rendrait les choses plus simple, parce que Caleb s’en veut encore plus quand il a l’impression qu’on lui a pardonné l’impardonnable. Mais Jude Sharp ne fait jamais que ce qu’il veut, alors il est obligé de respirer et d’accepter.)

Après la Corée, Jude n’est même plus distant, et avant même qu’il ne s’en rende compte, Caleb se retrouve à manger à côté de lui parfois. Ils développent des super techniques combinés et mènent des tactiques ensemble et Caleb ne sait pas quand il s’est retrouvé à se rapprocher de Jude Sharp. (Il ne peut pas vraiment dire que cela lui déplaise.)

Jude ne s’énerve même plus quand il fait des remarques désagréables ; il les traite comme si elles n’étaient qu’un moyen particulièrement retord de s’exprimer à travers lequel il pouvait aisément deviner les intentions de Caleb. (Ça aurait été énervant si ce n’était pas un peu mignon.)

Quand on apprend à la connaître, Jude est tellement plus que l’enfant prodige et parfait dont on lui a parlé. Parfois il est sarcastique, et piquant, mais jamais méchant. Il se laisse facilement dépasser par ses émotions, qu’il semble vivre avec une intensité que Caleb ne comprend pas toujours. Il est profondément gentil, et attentif, et se préoccupe de ses amis et de ses coéquipiers avec tellement de sincérité. Il est fier, parfois un peu trop. Et il est incroyablement beau.

Mais ça, Caleb, essaie de ne pas y penser.

Au final, il y a beaucoup de choses auquel il ne s’attendait pas qui arrive pendant ce mondial.

Déjà, il ne s’attendait pas à le gagner. (En avait envie, mais ça fait longtemps que l’expérience lui a appris que ce dont il a envie arrive rarement.) Il ne s’attendait pas à trouver une équipe et des gens qu’il apprécie, il ne s’attendait pas à _tisser des liens_ et à partir avec plus de numéros dans son téléphone qu’il n’en avait au départ ( _Samford –_ _Jude –_ _Mark – Darren – et d’autres, et ça n’a pas de sens.)_

Il ne s’attendait pas à Jude.

Et aussi, il ne s’attendait surtout pas au crush qu’il développe envers Jude. (Il s’en serait bien passé.)

…

Avec tout ça, revenir du FFI est un retour à la réalité un peu douloureux.

Quand ils arrivent au Japon, il y a une fête. Une grosse fête, suivie d’une plus petite organisée au collège de Raimon. Après ça, Mark invite les gens qui habitent loin à venir chez lui parce que ce sera plus sympa.

Caleb est convié à chaque évènement, et il ne comprend pas vraiment.

Il passe une nuit chez Mark, puis une chez Nathan, qui a eu pitié pour la mère de Mark et a recueilli une partie des invités.

Caleb à l’impression de ne pas vraiment connaître Nathan malgré le temps passé ensemble dans la même équipe – mais il y a pire que Nathan, comme Thor, à qui il pense n’avoir quasiment jamais adressé la parole. Pourtant Nathan l’accueil comme un vieil ami, mais c’était moins étrange venant de Mark. Mais en même temps, il a combattu Ray Dark, avec Mark – ça aide a se rapprocher, ce genre de choses. A table, il se retrouve coincé entre Shawn et Scotty pendant que Kevin essaie de parler à Nathan à l’autre bout de la table et c’est un peu le bazar. Il ne sait même pas ce que Kevin fait là quand il est censé habiter tout près – mais il lance des regards furtifs à Shawn de façon régulière et c’est peut-être – très certainement – un indice.

Malgré cela, c’est une bonne soirée. (Une très bonne soirée parce que l’ambiance est chaleureuse et bon enfant et que Caleb ne se sent pas au mauvais endroit.)

Plus tard, Scotty est parti dormir et Shawn est sorti avec Kevin, et Caleb se retrouve seul avec Nathan. Ils se retrouvent à discuter sans s’en rendre compte dans la petite chambre. Nathan commence à lui parler et avant qu’il ne comprenne, ils rigolent tous les deux. Après ça, ils ne s’arrêtent pas vraiment de parler, et se couche un peu trop tard, et Nathan donne son numéro de téléphone à Caleb pour garder contact, selon ses propres mots.

Caleb se souvient du premier jour, quand Hillman les a convoqués et qu’il n’a même pas essayé d’être agréable avec l’équipe parce qu’il était persuadé qu’aucun d’entre eux ne voudrait de lui et que de toute façon, il ne voulait pas d’eux non plus, parce qu’ils n’avaient rien à lui apporter. (Cela lui semble si lointain, alors que cela ne fait que quelques semaines.)

(Il est si content d’avoir eu tord.)

…

C’est une bonne soirée et pour Caleb c’est surtout une soirée d’adieu à ces quelques semaines de rêves qui commencent déjà à s’étioler – il n’est pas triste. Pas vraiment. (Il savait que tout devrait bien prendre fin à un moment et retrouver sa réalité qui n’est pas celle merveilleuse et lumineuse des Raimon.

Mais c’est un peu plus difficile qu’il ne le pensait.)

Il sait qu’il repousse le moment où il rentrera chez lui.

(Il n’habite même pas _vraiment_ loin. Il voulait juste prolonger un peu ce moment.)

…

Il retrouve les rues salles, et le hall de l’immeuble crade qu’il habite depuis des années (depuis la mort de son père).

La boite aux lettre déborde. Sa mère n’a pas dû l’ouvrir une seule fois depuis son départ. Elle évite les factures comme la peste, qui lui rappelle sa pauvreté qu’elle ne supporte pas de voir.

Au milieu des enveloppes que Caleb connaît bien, il y en a une qui jure avec les autres. L’enveloppe est épaisse. Le papier est de bonne facture. Et elle lui est adressée.

C’est une offre de bourse pour entrer à la royale académie et la respiration de Caleb se coupe et il sourit et à presque envie de pleurer. Il pensait que revenir du FFI voulait dire revenir à son quotidien miteux et son milieu miteux auquel il appartient et qu’il n’aurait jamais dû quitter – et il est si content d’avoir eu tort.

(Parce que le monde brillant du FFI n’était pas le sien, lui qui joue sur des terrains vague depuis toujours parce qu’il n’y a rien d’autre pour lui. La nouvelle royale académie et Inazuma Japan étaient de beaux rêves pleins de promesse mais il n’est pas du genre à croire que l’on peut échapper aussi simplement à ses origines.

La nouvelle royale académie était un endroit affreux et Caleb détestait Ray Dark et le hait encore pour tout ce qu’il lui a fait faire – mais c’était un rêve plein de promesse malgré tout, un moyen peut-être d’échapper à la crasse et à la poussière.)

Mais la proposition de bourse est _là_ et bien réelle.

Alors Caleb accepte et quelques semaines plus tard il devient un élève de la royale académie.

Sa mère ne dit rien. Elle ne dit plus grand-chose à Caleb, et ce depuis un certain temps. Il ne sait pas si elle s’est mise à avoir honte de lui, ou si elle lui en veut de s’en sortir tout seul – il est peut-être un fils indigne qui abandonne sa mère, mais il ne se sent pas coupable. (Pas vraiment.)

(Il n’a pas besoin d’elle pour être fière ou heureuse pour lui ; il peut l’être pour lui-même, se répète-t-il.)

  
  


**oOOo**

  
  


La rentrée à la royale académie est étrange – il n’a rien à voir avec aucun des élèves de ce collège. Il arrive en cours d’année, à la fin de la deuxième*, avec un uniforme et des livres d’occasions. Les gens le regardent d’un air intrigué, ou condescendant, voir méprisant. En tout cas, ils semblent tous avoir un avis sur lui avant même de le connaître.

Il fait partie de l’équipe de football, qui est une vraie institution à la royale académie, et est titulaire dès son arrivée, et cela porte encore plus l’attention sur lui. Les regards sont désapprobateurs et envieux – ou peut-être méprisant, comme s’ils s’attendaient à ce qu’on le vire de l’équipe au bout de quelques jours. Caleb n’est pas arrogant, il a conscience de sa valeur, et là, il a conscience que ces collégiens sont aussi une belle bande de cons.

Et très vite, les autres comprennent aussi qu’il est brillant.

En quelques semaines, alors que les premières notes se mettent à tomber, il est propulsé en tête de classe, et plus ses camarades se rendent compte qu’ils ne lui arrivent pas à la cheville, plus les regards se font insistants et interrogatifs ou jaloux.

Mais c’est tellement plus simple d’étudier à la royale académie et Caleb est amer face aux collégiens qui ne s’en rendent pas compte. Ça doit être si simple de se croire intelligent quand on fait tout pour que tu le sois.

Les professeurs sont bien meilleurs que dans son collège public et mal famé ; chacune de leurs explications sont si claires et direct ; les élèves sont sérieux, et c’est beaucoup plus simple de capter le cours quand il n’y a pas dix abrutis qui parlent comme s’ils étaient seuls au fond de la salle.

Le niveau est plus haut et c’est plus intéressant et Caleb a envie de s’investir et l’école est devenu un bien meilleur endroit, soudainement, et ses camarades peuvent être hostiles et jaloux, cela ne change rien pour Caleb.

Mais pour ne rien arranger de tout cela, parce que la vie de Caleb ne s’est jamais faite dans la facilité, son homosexualité est douloureusement évidente.

_(On dirait presque que tu le fais exprès, tu cumule, dit un de ses camarades de classe en rigolant un jour. Il ne se veut sans doute pas méchant. Mais il est juste si privilégié qu’il en devient débile. Mais oui, je fais exprès, j’adore être lynché par la société, dit Caleb en le regardant dans les yeux. Quel affront je fais à vouloir être moi-même ! complète-t-il, parce qu’il déteste l’idiotie.)_

Caleb l’assume depuis le premier jour parce qu’il n’en a pas honte et estime qu’il n’a aucune raison d’en avoir honte. (Il laisse ses yeux errer sans culpabilité sur les jambes de ce gars de l’équipe d’athlétisme ; il a peut-être fait des remarques sur le physique avantageux de certains joueurs de foot, à l’occasion ; il a toujours flirté sans vergogne quand il en a l’occasion ; sur le côté de son sac, à côté du badge avec le logo d’Inazuma japon, il y en a un avec le drapeau LGBT+. C’est un ensemble de choses qui ne relève même pas de l’exhibition pour Caleb ; il se contente d’agir comme il _est_ sans jamais laisser l’idée de ce que pourrait penser les autres le stopper.)

Il l’assumait dans son collège miteux où les raclures du fond de la classe le regardaient comme s’ils allaient le casser en deux à la première occasion. Il l’assume à la royale académie et c’est beaucoup plus drôle parce que les fils à papa aux chaussures cirées ne savent parfois pas trop comment le regarder.

C’est beaucoup plus drôle aussi, parce que les premiers jours certains élèves essaient de l’intimider. Ils ne l’aiment pas disent-ils, et Caleb n’est pas surpris. Il est trop arrogant, trop fier, trop pauvre, trop intelligent, trop gay, trop tout. Il marche comme un prince dans des couloirs qu’il ne connaît pas dans un établissement dans lequel ces abrutis rêveraient d’affirmer leur supériorité. (Il est tout ce qu’ils détestent parce que face à Caleb ils ne savent plus comment affirmer leur supériorité, justement.)

Et ils se croient réellement intimidants ces imbéciles, et Caleb les trouvent ridicules. Ce sont les plus insupportables, ceux-là. Les gamins qui se croient être des gros bras parce qu’ils ont toujours fait ce qu’il voulait dans leur vie – tellement privilégiés qu’ils ne se rendent même pas compte de l’absence de mur sur leur passage. (Mais ils peuvent faire les mecs énervés autant qu’ils le veulent, Caleb voit dans leurs yeux qu’ils sont incapable de lui faire vraiment mal. Donc au final, c’est juste drôle).

Ils comprennent très vite que c’est une mauvaise idée de s’en prendre à lui.

Caleb ne peut pas se battre parce que cela lui vaudrait une perte de sa bourse, ou une exclusion. C’est hors de question et les autres le savent et ils pensent que ça leur suffirait à avoir le dessus sur Caleb et _ce sont définitivement des imbéciles._

Mais après un casier inondé et une chaise au pied sciées qui a valu une belle chute à l’un d’entre eux, ils commencent à se calmer. (Caleb n’a pas été inquiété un seul instant et personne n’a de preuves, mais il sait qu’ils savent que c’est lui, et c’est jouissif.)

(C’est jouissif et pourtant il n’aime pas vraiment ça ; _et se sent un peu comme l’une des pires versions de lui-même, quand il voit le garçon tomber et qu’il sourit de la souffrance infligée._ )

Et peut-être vont-ils surenchérir, après tout, malgré les jours de calme ; et peut-être devra-t-il répondre et peut-être va-t-il prendre goût à cette violence gratuite comme ça a déjà été le cas par le passé. (Prendre goût à la supériorité que l’on peut avoir sur les autres en les effrayants – prendre goût au fait de ne pas avoir peur d’eux, parce qu’être craint est une bonne protection.)

Mais cette violence n’est-elle pas le seul moyen qu’il a de gérer la situation et a-t-il vraiment le choix que d’être quelqu’un d’autre que la pire version de lui parfois. _(_ Après tout, il est Caleb Stonewall – qui a vendu ses coéquipiers aux méthodes de Ray Dark et qui ne sait que penser à lui ; qui est déloyal et vicieux et peut-être un peu dangereux.)

Il est Caleb Stonewall, qui n’est ni très grand ni très musclé et a été seul assez souvent pour savoir qu’il faut mieux être dangereux que l’inverse – alors peut-être ne sera-t-il jamais la meilleure version de lui-même que ses coéquipiers semblaient pouvoir voir, et qu’il était un peu plus, quand ils jouaient ensemble avec Inazuma Japon.

(Mais il préfère être la pire version de soi-même que de devenir la victime du collège quand on est gay et que l’on a quinze ans.).

Du coup, les _autres_ essaient de le confronter au milieu d’un couloir, et Caleb relève la tête, parce qu’il ne leur laissera pas le plaisir d’être autre chose que pathétique, si c’est ce qu’ils veulent tant.

Et tant pis pour la meilleure version de lui-même.

  
  


C’est à ce moment là que Samford arrive.

Quelque chose ne va pas, demande-t-il avec un ton qui ne laisse pas de doute quand à son avis sur la situation. Tout le monde dans le couloir – plutôt peuplé – semble retenir son souffle.

Samford est la coqueluche de l’école ; le bon élève, le bon joueur, le bon copain ; il vient d’une bonne famille et il est plutôt beau ; il est sociable et tous l’apprécie.

Et il arrive à point nommé pour défendre Caleb, qui s’attire les ennuis comme les regards désobligeant. Il dit à tout le monde de partir et tout le monde s’en va sans discuter ; et Caleb voit dans le regard de ceux qui lui en veulent qu’ils n’essaieront plus de revenir. Personne ne se permettrait de ne pas écouter Samford à la royal académie, c’est aussi simple que ça, et c’est complètement surréaliste pour Caleb.

Tu ne devrais pas essayer de gérer ce genre de choses tout seul, dit David en riant et avec une petite tape sur l’épaule, après que tout le monde soit parti. On va manger ?

Ils vont manger. (Je ne sais pas comment ne pas gérer ça tout seul, ne répond pas Caleb.)

...

Il s’entend bien avec Samford.

Depuis le premier jour à la royal académie, il l’a accueillit avec la même complicité qu’ils avaient pu développer sur Liocott, et que Caleb pensait avoir laissé là-bas. Il le présente à l’équipe, passent un peu de temps ensemble en-dehors des entraînements. Avant ça, il n’avait jamais dit explicitement aux autres collégiens de laisser Caleb tranquille, et il finit même par s’en excuser, jusqu’à ce que Caleb lui disent de laisser tomber.

C’est presque de l’amitié.

(Presque parce que Caleb peut encore entendre la hurlement qu’avait poussé Samford ce jour là.)

« Tu te méfie encore, d’une certaine façon », lui dit Nathan quand il lui raconte. Ils ont commencé à parler, un peu, et même par message le courant passe plutôt bien. Raconter des choses à Nathan semble simple. Accessible.

Un peu lointain aussi parce que Nathan ne fait pas vraiment parti de son cercle de connaissance habituel, et c’est rafraîchissant.

Caleb ne répond rien, parce que Nathan à souvent raison, mais que Caleb déteste lui donner la satisfaction de le lui dire.

« Tu réfléchis trop. Profite juste de sa protection, et des bons moments que vous passez ensemble. »

(Une fois encore, Nathan à raison.)

…

Une équipe de foot, malgré toute la belle camaraderie qu’elle peut abriter, n’est pas vraiment le milieu le plus progressiste qui existe. Les choses se passent bien avec ceux de la royale, mais Caleb sait que ça va arriver – la remarque déplacée, la phrase de trop. Il l’attend, presque.

Ça tombe pendant un entraînement.

Même s’il s’y attendait, si c’était prévisible, ce n’est jamais agréable. Joe ne fait même pas attention et il sourit quand il parle mais les mots sont là. Caleb se crispe – ça ne lui est même pas destiné, il parlait à Daniel, il croit.

Et c’est ça qui est douloureux, aussi. Pour Joe et Daniel, c’est juste une phrase au sein d’une conversation, quand Caleb entend dans cette phrase l’écho des remarques homophobes qu’il a dut endurer ces dernières années.

Il se tend presque immédiatement ; et ses coéquipiers ne le remarque pas tout de suite mais ceux qui le remarque se tendent aussi et ceux qui les remarque cherche à comprendre ce qui arrive. Avant qu’ils n’en aient le temps, il a relevé le menton devant Joe, et il le défis du regard.

_(Il sait ce qu’ils pensent tous – c’est juste une blague, c’est pour rire, il ne l’a pas fait exprès, c’est juste un blague – conneries.)_

« Bah ouais, surtout que moi je suis pédé**. Tu le sais. »

Et il attend – les réponses pleines de justification et de dépréciation passives-agressives. _Oh ne te vexe pas, c’était pour rire, tu es susceptible non ?_ Parce que de toute façon c’est toujours le mec gay qui en fait trop, même quand c’est lui qui se fait insulter.

Et Joe le regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit pendant bien une dizaine de seconde.

Il a l’impression d’être de nouveau face au Caleb Stonewall des débuts. Celui qui n’acceptait et ne se laissait accepter par personne au sein d’Inazuma Japon, celui qui ne laissait rien paraître de la nouvelle royale académie. Il n’a pas vu cette personne depuis longtemps, et après ces dernières semaines de camaraderie il ne pensait sûrement pas voire de nouveau ces yeux-là, ni ce sourire qui n’a rien d’amical.

Ces mêmes semaines de camaraderies l’empêchent de prendre les choses mal ; en un instant, il se sent plus gêné qu’autre chose. Sa remarque lui semble stupide. Et blessante.

« Oh. Oui. Je suis désolé. »

(Et pourquoi est-ce que Caleb à l’air _si_ _surpris_ de le voir s’excuser ?)

(Combien de fois a-t-il dû soutenir le regard de quelqu’un qui ne s’est jamais excusé après l’avoir méprisé, se demande Samford.)

Les autres ont un petit air entendu et Caleb ne comprend pas trop. (Mais c’est peut-être la chose la plus proche de l’acceptation qu’il ait rencontrée et c’est rassurant. Et plutôt agréable – _Inazuma Japan ne compte pas, parce que c’est tous des numéros là-bas._ )

« Tant que tu ne recommences pas. »

Caleb hausse les épaules. La tension tombe. Ils se remettent à jouer. Et c’est tout. (C’est assez.)

(Voilà, là, ça va mieux, conclut Nathan en riant.

Ta gueule, répond Caleb, mais il ne raccroche pas.)

**oOOo**

Caleb réalise qu’être à la royale implique de plus voir Jude qu’il ne l’avait imaginé.

Jude est un Raimon, autant qu’il lui est possible de l’être, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’il en a oublié son amitié avec les joueurs de la royale. Il passe régulièrement, et il y a quelque chose dans l’assurance de son pas, dans sa fierté et son assurance, dans le regard que lui adresse les autres ; comme s’il était encore le roi de la royale académie.

Mais Jude n’en a que faire, Jude ignore les regard admiratifs et les flatterie, il mange des sandwich avec les membres de l’équipe en rigolant et c’est tout ce qui semble compter pour lui.

Caleb apprécie ces moments et le sentiment d’euphorie qui semble gagner l’équipe à chaque passage, parce que tout le monde aime Jude (parce que Jude est parfait).

Il apprécie, aussi, de pouvoir passer du temps avec Jude, juste eux deux, parce que Jude prend toujours le temps de voir tout le monde, et que l’équipe semble avoir admis que lui et Caleb s’entendaient bien.

Alors ils discutent et avec Jude la conversation s’écoule facilement. Tellement simplement, qu’il ne s’attend pas à ce que Jude aborde le sujet de son homosexualité, presque trop brutalement, presque comme s’il voulait absolument en parler.

« De toute façon tu préfères les garçons, toi, non ? »

Et Caleb se fige, parcequ’ils n’en ont jamais parlé, de près ou de loin, tout les deux, et ça devient douloureusement évident, alors que c’est si facile à oublier, parfois.

(Parce que c’est Jude - il a l’impression de le connaître, d’être proche, et il connaît déjà tellement de lui ; il aimerait bien pouvoir oublier l’hétéronormativité, l’homophobie, et le simple fait que peut-être le connaître n’est pas assez pour être accepté, parfois. Ce n’est pas parce que tu assumes ton homosexualité au regard de tous que certains ne sont pas capables de le nier.)

Jude a eu ce ton un peu incertain, de la personne qui veut lui signaler qu’il _sait_ , et qu’il n’en dira rien de plus, parce qu’il n’y a pas de raisons d’en faire tout un plat, parce que cela fait partie de Caleb. Il y a une inquiétude au fond des prunelles de Jude que Caleb ne capte pas tout à fait, et c’est ça qui lui fait prendre conscience que jusqu’ici, sa sexualité était un non-dit entre eux.

Caleb fait taire la sonnette d’alarme dans sa tête, ce réflexe absolu de protection face à la mention de son homosexualité par les autres. C’est Jude, et il n’y a aucune malice dans son regard – il a même l’impression que c’est Jude qui a peur, quand ça devrait être lui, et que s’il dit un mot de travers, Jude va s’en aller en courant.

Il se pare de son plus beau sourire arrogant, parce que c’est aussi celui qui le rassure le plus.

« Ça oui, tu veux tenter ta chance ? » Et le sourire de Jude semble trembler une seconde et sa peur disparaît, remplacée par un air complètement perdu. Jude le regarde fixement. Puis il étouffe un petit rire, lâche un petit ‘tss’ sarcastique.

Il ne répond pas.

Caleb ne comprend pas.

Il ne comprend pas parce qu’en général, à ce genre de phrase, il a le droit à des ‘non’ outrés, railleurs, parfois sympathiques. Il a le droit à un flirt outrancier en retour qui annonce assez bien la couleur.

Le silence est une nouveauté – et venant de Jude, c’est peut-être plus éloquent que nombre de choses qu’il aurait pu dire.

Et sa relation avec Jude est déjà un peu étrange et parfois il se demande si Jude _flirt_ avec lui, d’une façon maladroite et réservée qui lui correspondrait bien, et après il se reprend, parce que son stupide crush ne doit pas l’aveugler ; et que c’est stupide de se faire de faux espoirs ; que Jude est hétéro, de toute façon. (Ne tombe pas pour le mec hétéro, se répète-t-il, parce que c’est la première des règles à respecter.)

Ça ne l’empêche pas d’avoir envie de cette relation qu’ils n’auront – qu’il n’aura – jamais.

  
  


  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fanfic est une libre interprétation du système scolaire japonais. J’assume complètement cet irréalisme parlant. Mais c’est Inazuma Eleven et si Raimon à pu partir plusieurs mois en road trip dans le Japon en période scolaire, je pense que mes idées restent crédibles au sein de l’univers.
> 
> * Au japon, pour ceux qui l’ignorent, le collège dure trois ans (le première année est l’équivalent de notre 5ème), et les collégiens sont classés entre première année/deuxième année/troisième année.  
> Je pars du principe qu’à la fin du FFI, Mark Jude Axel Caleb etc sont en fin de deuxième année, vu que le dernier épisode de la série, le passage au lycée, semble se passer un bout de temps après la fin du FFI.
> 
> * Caleb utilise ici le mot ‘pédé’ parce que c’est un homme gay qui se réapproprie l’insulte. Dans la vraie vie, en général, c’est un terme à éviter quand on n’est pas concerné.
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite !


	2. Une histoire de fierté

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En plus de tout ça, Jude ne rend jamais les choses plus simple pour Caleb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me suis rendue compte que mon accès aléatoire à internet (vacances, tout ça) compromettait un peu mon planning de publication.  
> Donc.  
> Chapitre 2.  
> Et le 3 devrait arriver en fin de semaine prochaine !
> 
> (Sinon, en vrai, cette fanfic c’est aussi, avec Call it a Day, juste l’écriture de certains des headcanons que j’ai concernant le futur des personnages d’IE après la fin de la série principale. J’ai pleins de headcanons.)

« Et tu passes les examens pour quels lycées ? » demande David à Jude un jour.

Ils mangent ensemble ce jour là, et c’est une conversation anodine qui revient régulièrement maintenant qu’ils sont en troisième année. C’est aussi une conversation que Caleb ne veut pas vraiment avoir avec Jude.

Et quand Jude répond, il ne réagit pas, mais il se dit qu’on se fout bien de sa gueule, quand même.

Évidemment, Jude et lui ont choisis le même lycée.

Caleb _veut_ entrer dans ce lycée. Il sait qu’il en a le niveau scolaire. Avant, cet endroit semblait être extraordinaire et un rêve inatteignable. Il veut l’excellence académique qui promet la possibilité d’entrer dans la fac qui lui plairait. Il veut l’équipe de foot au jeu extraordinaire. Et pendant des années il savait que c’était impossible et stupide parce que ses parents n’avaient pas les moyens de l’envoyer là-bas. En plus, son collège miteux aux cours retardé aurait été un obstacle au concours d’entrée stupidement difficile. De toute façon, le simple nom de son collège miteux dans son dossier aurait été un obstacle.

Mais maintenant il y a le nom doré de la royale académie et de son équipe de foot qui lui ouvre les portes et les possibilités de bourses et c’est beau et extraordinaire _et c’est grâce à Ray Dark. Dit la petite voix au fond de son esprit ; c’est grâce à Ray Dark et à ton ambition et au fond la nouvelle royale académie était-elle si mauvaise ?_ (Et Caleb se déteste pour ça.) (Pour ce bonheur gagné sur les souffrances de ses amis.)

Caleb ignore la réponse de Jude en essayant d’ignorer que cela le rend content, au moins un peu, autant qu’il ignore la culpabilité qui pointe à chaque mention de ce lycée, depuis qu’il a commencé à rassembler les documents nécessaires à sa candidatures, et que le privilège qui lui a été offert est devenu encore un peu plus réel.

Il a regardé la lettre de recommandations adressée par le coach de son équipe actuelle, et celle du coach Travis. Avec cette dernière, il y avait un petit mot de Hillman, « _bonne chance, fais en bon usage_ », et c’est comme un rappel des choses dont il n’a _pas_ fait bon usage, auparavant.

Mais tout en Hillman lui rappelle la nouvelle royale académie, alors que la majorité des contacts qu’il a vraiment eu avec l’ancien coach de Raimon datent de cette période.

Mais la culpabilité ne l’empêche pas de poster le dossier de candidature, ni d’en envoyer une bonne dizaine d’autre par précaution. Tout les lycées qu’il demande son également prestigieux, intéressant, et la promesse d’un plus bel avenir, et cette vision là en vaut la peine.

Et au final, qu’importe la culpabilité, quand deux mois plus tard il reçoit une lourde enveloppe tamponnée du logo de son premier choix d’établissement, et c’est une réponse positive avec une dossier d’inscription.

(Et Caleb se dit que peut-être, lui aussi pourrait avoir ce qu’il souhaite – ce qu’il mérite – pour autre chose que des coups tordus et des menaces _._ )

  
  


oOOo

Et évidemment, Jude et lui finissent dans le même lycée.

Ce n’est pas vraiment une surprise depuis que Caleb y a été accepté ; évidemment que _Jude Sharp_ entrerait où il en avait envie ; c’est presque comme si la candidature en elle-même était une formalité, face au prestige de son nom, de son parcours, de son être tout entier.

Dès la rentrée, Jude est déjà la star des premières années. Il est célèbre, riche, il est intelligent, joueur de foot reconnu mondialement, il est de plus en plus beau. Les premiers jours, il est très entourés, par les camarades admiratifs, fan, un peu séduit, ou juste curieux.

Caleb n’est pas une groupie, merci bien, et il ne parle pas tant que ça a Jude, les toutes premières semaines.

(Arrête d’être jaloux. C’est ridicule, dit Nathan. Je vais supprimer ton numéro de téléphone, tu le sais, ça ? Répond Caleb. Au moins, ça t’obligera à parler à Jude si tu dois aller lui demander mon numéro, conclut Nathan, et Caleb ne sait pas quoi répondre.)

Jude et lui s’inscrivent aussi tout deux dans l’équipe de football, cela va de soi.

Caleb est entré sur recommandation sportive. Avec ses résultats, il aurait sans doute put passer par la voie classique. La recommandation sportive à l’avantage de lui offrir une bourse sportive qui n’est pas de trop. Il fait partie de l’équipe avant même d’entrer au lycée.

Jude est entré par voie classique. Caleb soupçonne le père de Jude de n’avoir aucune envie de voir son fils entrer au lycée pour des raisons sportives, malgré son niveau. (Jude évoquait à demi-mot son père parfois, à la royale académie.) Il est obligé de demander à s’inscrire dans l’équipe comme tout les élèves, mais personne ne semble douter de son entrée dans l’équipe pourtant réputée du lycée, qui est loin d’être aussi ouverte aux nouveaux venus que Raimon.

Caleb a aussi demandé cette école pour son équipe de foot, après tout. Le niveau est élevé, le club plutôt prisé. Tout les ans, de nombreux première année veulent y entrer, attirés par les promesses de la gloire sportive. Il y a des épreuves, des tests, auquel Caleb doit assister. (Certains premières années qui le reconnaissent comme l’un des leurs semble un peu vexé de le voir assis nonchalamment sur le banc de touche.)

Pour Jude, c’est une formalité. Les épreuves sont classiques. Il ne semble pas voir les regards admiratifs, ne joue même pas de l’attention qui lui est porté, et Caleb sourit (saint-Jude, toujours un modèle d’humilité.)

A la fin, il y a un petit match, et Caleb est invité à y participer, pour avoir des équipe à nombre égal (Caleb suspecte fortement, aussi, que cela soit pour le voir en action, et rassasier la curiosité du coach et des autres joueurs.)

Le hasard du tirage au sort est tel qu’il se retrouve dans l’équipe de Jude. Caleb se demande un instant qui a été assez con pour ne pas penser à les séparer. Mais qu’importe, parce que dès qu’il tire un papier rouge, son regard croise celui de Jude.

Ils n’ont plus joués côte à côte depuis le mondiale.

Les matchs amicaux, le tournoi de leur dernière année de collège : ils n’ont plus été qu’adversaire depuis un bout de temps ; mais dès que le coup de sifflet retenti, c’est exactement comme il s’en souvient. Les gestes et les regards sont naturels. Il se surprend à comprendre et à attendre Jude sans même y penser. _Cela fait presque un an, pourtant_ , pense-t-il en rigolant.Au bout de vingt minute, ils sont séparés parce qu’ils écrasent les premières années inexpérimentées qui leur font face.

C’était suffisant pour Caleb – qui se rappelle toute l’excitation et l’adrénaline d’un jeu aux côtés de Jude Sharp.

A la fin du match, il ne remarque pas tout de suite les regards qu’on lui porte – il a l’habitude des regards, ceux qui sont intrigués ou envieux curieux hostile. Ici, il y en a des intéressés, curieux, admiratif, mais ils sonnent bienveillant.

Celui du capitaine est chaleureux quand il leur sert la main et leur souhaite la bienvenue.

…

Jouer dans une nouvelle équipe n’est pas si compliqué, pour Caleb (qui a souvent connu les terrains vague et les clubs désorganisés, les coéquipiers aléatoire et les jeux bâclés). Mais malgré le niveau de l’équipe, le plaisir qu’il prend à jouer, c’est bizarre de jouer en se rappelant la camaraderie presque excessive d’Inazuma Japon, la fraternité implicite de la royale académie. Là, ses nouveaux coéquipiers sont tous des inconnus, à part Jude. Ils sont doués mais ne les connaissent pas, et s’ils ne tardent pas à se caler au sein de la formation, le jeu collectif semble encore impersonnel, pour Caleb.

Ça viendra, lui dit Jude.

Et jouer de nouveau a ses côtés et le meilleur aspect de cette nouvelle équipe – ils forment un duo génial.

A la fin des entraînements, le soir, Caleb à toujours l’impression qu’il est trop tôt. Il fait encore jour, et il sent qu’il a encore assez d’énergie pour jouer. Il veut continuer à s’entraîner et la frustration de devoir partir est telle qu’il finit toujours par courir entre la gare et chez lui.

Le capitaine commence à lui lancer des petits regard concentrés quand il est le dernier à s’arrêter. Au bout de trois semaines, il finit par lui proposer de garder les clés du local s’il veut rester s’entraîner plus tard, s’il promet de ne jamais partir trop tard et d’être toujours à l’heure pour l’entraînement du matin.

Caleb accepte immédiatement.

Ce soir-là, après que l’entraînement de l’équipe ne soit terminé, il reste sur le terrain jusqu’à ce qu’il commence à faire un peu sombre. Quand il rentre, c’est moins dur de se concentrer sur ses devoirs, malgré le bruit fait par les voisins qu’il entend comme s’il était chez eux à cause des murs trop fins.

Trois jours plus tard, Jude arrive et lui demande si cela le gênerait si lui aussi restait. C’est un terrain de foot et on joue dans la même équipe; a ton avis, abruti, lui répond Caleb parce que c’est plus simple d’insulter Jude que de lui dire qu’il serait ravi de s’entraîner avec lui.

(Les premiers entraînements juste eux deux, ensemble, rappelles à Caleb ceux du FFI ; quand ils s’entrainaient au manchot empereur numéro 3 ; ou quand ils perfectionnaient le champ d’énergie ; et le reste de l’équipe pouvait bien être là, c’était surtout eux deux avant tout.)

…

Leurs coéquipiers finissent par ne plus leur demander s’ils rentrent quand ils partent se changer à la fin des entraînements ; au fil des semaines, ils commencent même à leur lancer des petits regards étonnés, comme s’ils n’arrivaient pas à croire que Jude et Caleb persistent à faire ces entraînements à rallonge, semaine après semaine.

Ça devient encore pire quand un jour, un deuxième année oublie son portable.

L’entraînement est fini depuis deux heures, mais il ne s’est rendu compte de son erreur que dans le train, et le temps qu’il fasse demi-tour, il commence déjà à être un peu tard. Il sait qu’il l’a oublié dans le vestiaire, il se rappelle même où il l’a posé, et se maudit pour son erreur. Il a hésité à revenir, mais il n’a pas très envie de le laisser là-bas, et demain c’est le week-end. Il croise les doigts pour que les deux premières années soient encore là ; avec un peu de chance, ils n’ont pas fini de se changer.

Deux heures après la fin de l’entraînement, un vendredi soir, il n’a pas beaucoup d’espoir, et il est presque résigné à passer le week-end sans portable.

Quand il arrive, ils sont encore là.

Ils s’entraînent encore.

Et ils ne le voient même pas ; apparemment, Caleb essaie de voler la balle à Jude, et ils sont si concentré sur le ballon (concentré l’un sur l’autre), qu’ils ne le voit pas rentrer, récupérer son portable, ressortir.

Il ne les interromps pas.

Il est un peu intimidé.

Quand il rentrera chez lui, il enverra un message à ses copains pour en parler sur le ton de la rigolade, et les autres membres de l’équipe feront part de leur étonnement sur le même ton. Mais dans le fond, il reste impressionné, et sans doute que les autres le sont aussi, car la semaine suivante, quand Jude et Caleb continuent de s’entraîner, il voit quelques regard admiratifs, presque effrayés.

(Et si les premiers entraînements du soir rappelaient à Caleb le FFI, ceux qui suivent ne le font plus – mais en mieux. Parce qu’il y avait encore, au FFI, l’ombre de Ray Dark sur eux, parfois, et ses mains qui pesaient encore sur les épaules de Jude.

C’est fini, maintenant et il y a quelque chose de plus léger dans le jeu de Jude que Caleb commence à voir.)

Aussi, Jude ne reste jamais prendre sa douche au vestiaire après les entraînements du soir. Il change de tee-shirt avant de partir vers les transports en commun. Un jour, il parle à Caleb du regard abasourdi que lui délivre son père a chaque fois qu’il le croise en rentrant.

Caleb ricane. Jude sourit.

…

Pour Caleb, les entraînements du soir deviennent des moments particuliers – leurs moments à _eux._

Quand il en parle à Nathan, une fois, la formulation lui échappe. Nathan ne fait pas un commentaire et le laisse continuer, mais il a un sourire attendrit qui devrait gêner Caleb, mais lui fait assez plaisir, curieusement, alors il continue, parfois, à utiliser cette façon de dire les choses.

(Cela fait partis des choses que Caleb apprécie chez Nathan ; il arrive à ne jamais le faire se sentir mal à l’aise et c’est confortable.)

  
  


  
  


oOOo

  
  


Peu à peu ce n’est plus juste les entraînements à rallonge du soir.

Les jours où il n’y a pas entraînement du tout ils marchent ensemble jusqu’à la gare – le père de Jude fronce les sourcils face à l’obstination de son fils à prendre les transports en commun.

Jude lui lance des petits sourire ou des regards amusés dans les couloirs

Souvent, quand ils se croisent entre deux classes, ils en profitent pour parler un peu, échanger deux mots.

Ils se retrouvent sur le toit de l’école quand Jude fuit le bruit de la cafétéria, aussi. Parfois c’est le hasard et à l’occasion c’est planifié. Là ils mangent ensemble assis contre la barrière qui les sépare du vide et discutent tranquillement. A des moments aussi ils ne disent rien, et Caleb s’allonge par terre. (Il en profite pour regarder Jude, son profil concentré et ses sourires amusés.)

(Ils se voient, se croise, encore, et encore, et encore.)

Caleb ne sait pas si ce type de relation compte comme une amitié (ou peut-être le sait-il mais préfère continuer de ne rien dire parce que si eux – avec leur passif et leur colère et tout ce qu’il y a derrière, ils ont pu devenir amis ? Peut-être qu’ils pourraient devenir plus.

Non, ils ne peuvent pas, se reprend Caleb.)

Et ça n’aide clairement pas son crush.

Parfois encore, il a l’impression distante que Jude essaye de flirter avec lui, comme cette fois-là à la royale académie. C’est énervant. C’est frustrant, parce que Caleb est persuadé que s’il a l’impression que Jude flirt avec lui, c’est parce qu’il voit ce qu’il a envie de voir dans les interactions qu’il construit avec un ami sur qui il a un crush monumental.

Nathan hausse toujours les sourcils quand Caleb le lui dit. Nathan n’y croit pas, et persiste à dire qu’il a toujours été persuadé que Jude n’est pas hétéro, mais que non, il n’argumentera pas, qui ici connaît Jude depuis le plus longtemps ? C’est lui, merci bien.

Caleb est sceptique, et il fait semblant d’être vexé, mais cela fait toujours plus rire Nathan qu’autre chose.

C’est si simple, de lui parler de Jude. Ils se connaissent, mais Nathan n’a pas envers lui cette espèce de loyauté absolue qui habite David ou Joe et qui empêche Caleb de leur confier un seul mot sur ce casse-tête qu’il traîne depuis quelques semaines (mois. Ou plus. Il ne sait pas). Nathan sait garder un secret et comprend le problème des crushs insolubles. (Parce qu’il a le sien, aussi.)

oOOo

Au final, il se trouve que Nathan à raison. (J’ai toujours raison, persiste à dire Nathan.)

C’est une journée particulièrement bonne.

Il fait beau et pas trop froid.

Jude et lui se croisent dans le train, et marche ensemble de la gare jusqu’au lycée.

Jude est de bonne humeur, et un peu plus bavard que d’habitude, et peut-être que Caleb aussi. Hier soir, l’entraînement était satisfaisant, alors qu’il sentait qu’il réussissait enfin à maîtriser ce sur quoi il se concentrait ces dernières semaines.

Les cours sont toujours intéressant, et Caleb commence à vraiment bien s’entendre avec certains garçons de sa classe. A la pause, ils rigolent et discutent, et Caleb se sent plutôt à sa place.

A midi, il retrouve Jude pour manger sur le toit, malgré la proposition de ses camarades d’aller ensemble dans la cour.

Ils sont seuls là-haut. Ils discutent et ils rigolent un peu, et au bout d’un moment commence à se chamailler amicalement, et Jude le taquine, et Caleb le chambre en retour – et ça ressemble beaucoup à du flirt, mais Caleb divague, comme d’habitude, non ?

Et Jude réagit à la dernière pique de Caleb et rétorque avec toute l’impertinence qu’il possède, parfois, et Caleb répond parce que ce n’est pas envisageable autrement, mais à ce stade des choses, il a arrêté d’écouter, au fond. De réfléchir.

Il y a une main sur sa cuisse. _Il y a une_ main _sur sa_ cuisse _;_ la main de Jude, plus précisément, et il ne sait pas ce qu’elle fait là. (Il est peut-être en train de paniquer, un peu.)

Et Jude continue de blaguer comme si de rien n’était, comme s’il n’y avait pas sa _putain de main sur sa cuisse à lui_.

Caleb ne comprend pas, alors Caleb répond et fait comme si de rien n’était parce que c’est une façon comme une autre de gérer ce qui est en train d’arriver.

(Et en train de remettre ces derniers mois en question parce que _bordel de merde_ _qu’est-il en train de se passer ?!)_

Mais s’il avait raison et si Jude flirt avec lui depuis des mois (ou même juste des semaines), alors, il ne comprend pas.

…

Non, Caleb ne comprend pas.

Il ne comprend toujours pas Jude qui flirt parfois, reste à bonne distance, puis semble franchir toute distance en deux pas avant de s’éloigner à nouveau. Il ne comprend pas ce que Jude met derrière leurs joutes orales, leur sourire en coin, la complicité, les moments passés ensemble – les flirts.

(Car c’était bien des flirts – et Caleb repense à ces derniers mois, ces dernières semaines.)

C’est encore pire maintenant qu’ils se voient souvent, de plus en plus, presque tous les jours et passent de plus en plus de temps juste ensemble – parce que le temps qu’il passe avec Jude ne semble jamais assez, et avant qu’il ne comprenne, ils se retrouvent à aller manger un bol de ramen ensemble à l’occasion, à discuter ensemble après l’entraînement du soir et avant les cours du matin.

(Caleb est en train de tomber pour Jude et il ne sait pas ce que veux vraiment Jude.)

Il a l’impression que Jude vient vers lui pour le fuir ensuite. Et Caleb peut un peu le comprendre _– parce que_ _ce n’est pas facile d’être un garçon qui aime les garçons quand on a quinze ans_ _et qu’il y a les murmures dans les couloirs, les insultes dans le dos, des homophobes à la télévision, autour de soi, partout, et qu’on a que quinze ans, la vie devant nous et tout le monde qui pense qu’aimer les garçon c’est suffisant pour que tu sois haïs, quand tu n’as que quinze ans._

Mais ça parait être une excuse si facile quand la vraie raison est peut-être juste Jude qui ne veut pas vraiment de lui. Et Jude peut apprécier la camaraderie, les discussions, les entraînements tardifs, mais au final, vouloir Caleb Stonewall tout entier ? C’est beaucoup demander.

(Leur relation est devenue si ambiguë – ou peut-être l’était-elle déjà mais Caleb ne s’en rendait pas compte.)

  
  


oOOo

« Tu sais, c’est compliqué d’assumer d’être gay. Pas juste l’être. L’assumer. L’accepter, surtout. », répète Nathan, encore et encore, mais il a toujours l’impression qu’on ne l’entend pas, pas vraiment.

C’est compliqué à comprendre pour Caleb – qui comprend les insultes et la peur et la colère, mais qui assume son homosexualité depuis toujours simplement parce qu’il n’a pas compris l’intérêt de la cacher – parce qu’il ne sait pas vraiment comment la cacher, non plus.

Caleb pense à Darren et à ses yeux pleins de promesses quand il lui avait dit être gay, lui aussi, et à sa satisfaction, sa fierté presque, parce qu’il y avait tellement de personne LGBT au sein d’Inazuma Japon, toutes cachées, toutes honteuses, et au milieu de tout ça, il n’y avait eu que Darren pour se tenir debout et l’affirmer avec confiance. Mais Caleb voyait déjà, chez les autres, des regard qui se perdait et des contact qui s’éternisaient, des moments de gêne face à l’insistance des groupies.

Mais il n’y avait rien à dire et rien à faire face à un choix qui ne lui appartient pas, rien à faire si ce n’est chambrer Darren et parler avec lui parfois, et tant pis pour les autres, leurs hésitations et leurs questions.

Tu es dur, avait dit Nathan, et son regard était presque énervé parce que Nathan en fait parti, et c’est une discussion compliqué entre eux.

Et pourtant, Caleb n’aime pas vraiment le concept de coming-out ; il faudrait être gay si naturellement que le monde le saurait, et ça énerve Nathan.

Mais faire un coming-out, c’est déjà accepter qu’il y a _quelque chose_ à révéler, dis Caleb. Faire un coming-out, c’est mettre en exergue le fait que les personnes LGBT+ soient différentes, car elles ne peuvent pas juste _être_ , non, il faut l’expliquer au reste du monde, à des gens qui peut-être ne font même pas l’effort de s’y intéresser.

Il ne devrait pas être question de révélation ou quoi que ce soit, dit Caleb; être gay, c’est juste ce qu’il _est_ , alors il se contente de s’en parer comme un manteau de tous les jours. Même si c’est un peu lourd à porter – parce que c’est toujours moins lourd à porter qu’un regard interrogateur de quelqu’un qui assume les choses à ta place.

(Mais c’est fatiguant parfois de devoir porter cet étendard.)

L’homosexualité c’est comme ma pauvreté, il répond à Nathan ; affiche-le comme une fierté. Le monde entier pensera toujours que quelque chose cloche ; le monde entier cherche quelque chose sur lequel t’attaquer. Alors, ne lui donne même pas la possibilité d’envisager de t’attaquer là-dessus.

Soit en fier, parce que personne d’autre ne le sera pour toi _._

(Et il aimerait que Nathan puisse être aussi fier, lui aussi.)

Si tu ne le fais, personne ne le fera pour toi. Fais-le, parce que tu es seul face à la foule, et qu’il n’y a pas d’autres moyens de faire.

Nathan n’est pas totalement d’accord. Il n’est pas totalement d’accord mais il comprend Caleb, qui a dû avancer tout seul toutes ses années et a dû se tenir droit ; qui n’a pas confiance en l’humanité pour l’aider.

Nathan pense que parfois, quand c’est difficile d’être fier seul, les gens qui compte peuvent nous aider à rester debout.

A nous rappeler pourquoi ça compte.

oOOo

(Mais cela n’empêche pas Caleb de douter, face au comportement de Jude qu’il ne peut qu’essayer d’appréhender sans jamais le comprendre complètement.)

« Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir ta superbe », finit par dire Nathan à Caleb en rigolant, un jour.

« Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir ta superbe, répète Nathan, lorsqu’il est question d’envoyer chier le monde entier à la force de ton regard.

Je dirais même que tu es la seule personne que je connais à avoir cette capacité-là. Sans doute à cause de ton fichu caractère. » et quand il finit sa phrase, ses yeux brillent de malice.

« Jude n’est pas capable de suivre ton exemple, continue-t-il avec un voix plus douce. Il a beaucoup vécu en fonction des autres et pour les autres et pour leurs attentes. Il voulait que les gens autour de lui soit fier et l’aime et il a fait tout pour. »

Et il arrivait à se faire aimer de ses coéquipiers alors qu’il était la pire version de lui-même sous les ordres de Ray Dark, pense Caleb. C’est le genre de personne qu’est Jude.

« Aujourd’hui il apprend à penser à lui. Il commence à comprendre que les gens peuvent l’aimer pour ses défauts et sa personne, profondément.

Mais il faut lui laisser du temps. »

Alors Caleb attend parce que Jude en vaut la peine.

Mais dis-moi quelque chose, a-t-il parfois envie de lui hurler. Je ne sais même pas ce que tu en penses.

Je ne sais même pas si tu es vraiment intéressé par les hommes (par moi).

  
  


(Et peut-être que Jude doit apprendre à ne plus vivre autant pour les autres, et que Caleb peut lui apprendre, un peu. Mais Caleb doit aussi apprendre à faire confiance aux autres, a compter sur eux. A réaliser qu’il compte pour certaines personnes, et que ces personnes seront là pour lui. Et ça, sans doute que Jude peut le lui montrer.

Nathan le souhaite de tout son cœur.)

  
  


  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, j’ai un très gros headcanon sur le fait que Caleb et Darren soient parmi les rares membres d’Inazuma Japon à assumer leur homosexualité malgré le nombre de joueurs qui soit LGBT+. Au-delà de ça, j’ai beaucoup d’affection pour Darren.  
> Je trouve qu’on oublie beaucoup trop souvent à quel point c’est un bon joueur, quand même, et qu’il est loin d’être à une place facile, à être le remplaçant de Mark. J’ai pas encore vu Ares/Orion, donc je ne sais pas comment quelqu’un d’autre à géré le fait d’être gardien remplaçant de Mark, mais Darren l’a très bien fait, selon moi.
> 
> A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	3. À petits pas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb ne s'en sortirait pas aussi bien sans Nathan, au final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troisième chapitre, un peu plus tard que je ne le voulais, oups. Désolé.  
> Merci pour les personnes qui ont laissé des kudos. Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir.   
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

  
  


La saison du tournoi de football commence tranquillement avec les matchs de poule, qui ne semble pas inquiéter beaucoup l’équipe. (C’est vrai que c’est une équipe prestigieuse, et c’est vrai que cela fait des années qu’ils atteignent le tournoi national sans trop de problème, mais quand même. Caleb les trouve stupidement irresponsables.)

Malgré cette tranquille assurance, les entraînements du matin se font plus courants. (Et Caleb en est silencieusement satisfait. Les entraînements supplémentaires le matin veulent dire que les entraînements tardifs le soir resteront le créneau privilégié de Jude et lui – rien n’a changé entre eux depuis l’histoire de la main sur la cuisse. Juste quelque réalisations pour Caleb. Après tout, il ne s’est rien passé.)

« Et comment tu fais pour le travail, du coup ? Tu révisais surtout le matin, non ? » demande Caleb à Jude alors qu’ils se changent après l’un de ces entraînements matinaux. Ils ont un peu de temps avant que les cours ne commencent, et ne sont pas très pressés.

« Je me lève plus tôt. Et je révise en rentrant le soir. Je me débrouille. » dis Jude en haussant les épaules comme s’il n’était pas submergé par le travail entre le football et son obligation de rester dans les têtes de classe d’un lycée au niveau scolaire prestigieux. En plus de ça, Caleb sait qu’il trouve encore le moyen de voir régulièrement Mark et Axel, parce que c’est important pour lui. En définitive, Jude à un emploi du temps de ministre et il agit toujours comme si ce n’était pas grand-chose.

Il n’y a plus qu’eux deux dans les vestiaires, réalise Caleb en sortant de la douche. Pourtant, il reste bien une quinzaine de minute avant de devoir aller en cours.

« C’est vrai que tu as toujours été doué pour te _débrouiller. »_ Et le sarcasme est évident dans sa voix ; Jude ne se contente jamais de se _débrouiller_. Il excelle dans tout comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle de monde. (Et c’était très énervant, au début, mais maintenant Caleb trouve ça plutôt attirant.)

« Oh, excuse moi, c’est vrai que toi tu as des difficulté _partout_. » et le sarcasme est tout aussi clair dans la voix de Jude, mais ses yeux rigolent. (Évidemment, Jude sait que Caleb à de très bonnes notes, que Caleb est presque bien intégré au sein de sa classe, que Caleb arrive à gérer le lycée comme tout ce qu’il a géré avant, avec beaucoup de superbe.)

Jude lui lance un regard qui le défie de rétorquer (il sait que Caleb va le faire) (ils aiment tout deux ces joutes oral, maintenant qu’elles sont dénuée de mots blessants et de vérité glaçantes.)

Ils se regardent dans les yeux. Jude à ce petit sourire en coin qui lui va si bien. Il a croisé les bras sur son torse. Il a l’air amusé. Ils se sont rapproché pendant ce petit échange, comme s’ils avaient besoin d’être plus près pour mieux s’entendre.

Et ils _s’embrassent_.

C’est un peu chaotique, un peu étrange, mais Caleb est en train d’embrasser _Jude Sharp_ alors c’est aussi absolument génial. Quand ils arrêtent, ils se regardent dans les yeux quelques secondes, et le silence est inhabituel.

« On va être en retard en cours. » dit Caleb et il finit d’enfiler son tee-shirt comme si de rien n’était parce que sinon il va imploser.

Respire, pense Caleb. Respire, et ne pense pas au fait que tu viens d’embrasser le mec sur qui tu as un crush retentissant depuis plus d’un an. – _est-ce vraiment encore juste un crush à ce niveau-là ; pensée perturbante à éviter._

Jude à l’air à peu près aussi perdu. Il cligne des yeux une fois, deux fois. Remet ses lunettes en catastrophe comme si cela allait empêcher Caleb de voir ce qu’il pense, ce qu’il veut – il n’en a pas besoin. Caleb ne comprend plus Jude.

« On se voit à l’entraînement ce soir ! » finit-il, et il quitte le vestiaire comme si de rien n’était, mais trois couloirs plus loin, il s’arrêtera pour essayer d’arrêter de paniquer.

Jude ne l’a pas contredit concernant l’entraînement du soir, au moins.

C’est déjà ça.

…

L’entraînement du soir est tout ce qu’il y a de plus normal.

Après le temps habituel de l’équipe, chacun commence à se diriger de nouveau vers les vestiaires en bavardant. Sauf Jude et Caleb.

Maintenant, à l’occasion, d’autres membres de l’équipe se joignent à eux pour s’entraîner un peu plus longtemps. Caleb commence à réellement se sentir à sa place dans cette équipe, et il apprécie toujours quand ils sont plus nombreux. Le capitaine fait souvent une expression un peu bizarre en les voyant rester, comme une grimace fatiguée, amusée, un peu fière aussi peut-être. C’est son visage de daron désabusé, dit toujours Mike, l’un des attaquant de l’équipe. (Mais même le capitaine reste parfois avec eux.)

Ça rend les choses plus efficaces, les exercices plus variés, et c’est toujours intéressant. Et cela ne l’empêche pas de s’entraîner juste avec Jude, parfois.

Mais ce n’est pas le cas ce soir, et ils ne sont que deux. Et pour une fois, Caleb préfère ça. (Il a envie de voir Jude, et Jude seulement après ce qu’il s’est passé ce matin. Il ne sait pas exactement – pourquoi, ce que ça veut dire, ce qu’il attend. Mais il préfère.)

Au bout d’une heure et demi, la nuit commence à tomber, et ils sont tout les deux un peu fatigué. Ils s’arrêtent. Caleb prend une large goulée d’eau à sa bouteille. Jude prend son sac qui était à côté du banc – il ne se change toujours pas au vestiaire après les entraînements du soir.

Mais ils traînent. Jude a son sac sur l’épaule, près a partir, la porte du vestiaire est ouverte et Caleb est appuyé sur la chambranle, près à rentrer. Mais ils discutent, comme s’ils voulaient finir le conversation sauf que la conversation ne s’arrête pas et continue de filer.

(Ils n’ont pas reparlé une seule fois de ce qui s’est passé ce matin. C’est comme si le moment n’avait jamais existé – juste un de plus.)

Caleb sent – la tension entre eux deux, le silence qui s’étend, étrange, mais pas complètement inconfortable.

Il se penche, pose sa main sur la joue de Jude. L’embrasse. Jude l’embrasse en retour.

« Fais attention en rentrant chez toi. On se voit demain. »

Jude ne dit rien, même après que Caleb ait attendu, alors il rentre dans le vestiaire, parce que c’est plus simple (il ne sait pas s’il est content du baiser, ou triste que Jude ne dise toujours rien.)

(Jude ne pourra pas faire comme si de rien n’était toute sa vie.)

(Non ?)

…

_QUOI_ hurle Nathan le soir même quand il lui raconte l’histoire, tout deux assis dans sa chambre. _Et comment vous en être arrivés là en une journée Caleb mais QUOI_

(Maintenant, les choses semblent plus compliquées encore, et Caleb ne pensait même pas que c’était possible.)

Après que Caleb soit parti, Nathan lui envoie un série de message parce que c’est toujours utile de harceler Caleb – _et que ça lui évite d’ouvrir une autre conversation dans laquelle son dernier message attend toujours une réponse, et qui lui provoque un pincement au cœur_. Mais au fond, Nathan se demande ce que ça va donner, tout ça. Il ne sait pas vraiment si ce qui est en train d’arriver est une bonne chose (mais il l’espère de tout cœur).

Ce n’est pas parce qu’il avance toujours la tête haute que Caleb n’a pas des doutes, et Nathan s’inquiète de l’impact de cette histoire sur lui, parce que Caleb ne dira jamais quand ça ne va pas.

Caleb a l’impression que Jude, qui savait si bien lire au-delà de ses sarcasmes et de son attitude antipathique, a oublié ça – _ou alors il ne pense pas que Caleb est sérieux parce que lui-même n’est pas sérieux et si Caleb n’est pas sérieux alors pourquoi se poserait il de questions sur_ eux _mais il fut un temps où Jude arrivait à voir bien mieux à comprendre ses actions et pourquoi est-ce que tout cela n’a aucun SENS._

Nathan pense toujours que Caleb suranalyse trop.

Et c’est plus dur d’être inquiet pour Jude quand il sait qu’il y a Axel et Mark. Axel et Mark sont extraordinaires et rayonnants mais surtout ces trois là sont plus proches ensemble que de n’importe qui d’autre, et le monde s’effondrerait avec que Mark et Axel ne laisse Jude toucher le fond.

**oOOo**

  
  


Caleb et Jude s’embrassent de nouveau.

Et ça se reproduit. (Encore, et encore, et encore).

Ce n’est jamais volontaire ou prémédité ou quoi que ce soit mais ça devient courant.

Ils s’embrassent dans les vestiaires vide ; le matin après les entraînements ; quand ils arrivent en avance pour l’entraînement du soir ; ou juste quand ce n’est qu’eux deux.

Jude ne dit toujours rien, et fait toujours comme si de rien n’était. Caleb ne comprend pas.

Ils s’embrassent, et Caleb s’y perdrait.

(Caleb voudrait surtout en parler ou mettre Jude face à la réalité parce que c’est la seule chose qu’il sait faire – et pourtant il ne le fait pas.)

Pourtant, ils ne s’embrassent plus après leurs entraînements tardifs du soir.

En ce moment, ils finissent alors que le soleil commence à peine à se coucher. La couleur du ciel tire vers le orange, alors, et ils ne sont que tout les deux, toujours essoufflés, toujours souriants, et ça a quelque chose de magique.

S’embrasser après ça ressemble à un blasphème. Caleb ne veut pas tout gâcher, et il ne sait pas pourquoi c’est ici que la limite est marquée. De toute façon, Jude ne vient jamais dans les vestiaires le soir après l’entraînement. Jude ne traîne plus vraiment pour parler le soir après l’entraînement non plus.

Ce n’est pas faute de lui proposer de rester. (Toujours comme une blague. Comme si de rien n’était.)

« Alors Jude, tu ne veux pas venir avec moi prendre ta douche ? »

Et Jude sourit, ne répond pas. (Ce n’est qu’une blague.)

Alors Caleb se contente de blaguer, et les entraînements du soir restent entre eux ces moments sacrés, comme pour oublier que le reste du temps, il y a entre eux comme une tension et quelque chose de bizarre, qui semble alourdir leurs mots et les épaules de Jude.

…

Ça n’empêche pas Caleb de repasser chaque moment, chaque élément, de leur relation changeante dans sa tête.

Parfois les gens tendent à associer Caleb à quelqu’un d’impulsif ; irréfléchi même – à cause de son look de punk, sûrement. Et c’est si éloigné de la réalité, quand on apprend à le comprendre, à le connaître un peu, que Nathan est épaté par la façon dont Caleb arrive à refléter cette image aux yeux du monde. ( _L’image de Caleb est une multitude de couches et de calques complexes et Nathan essaie encore de comprendre quelles parts de ce qu’il reflète sont volontaire, et lesquelles lui échappe – sur lesquelles il tente de garder un peu de contrôle, celles dont il n’a que faire.)_

Mais comprendre que Caleb est un stratège, quelqu’un qui prévoit bien plus les choses qu’il ne le laisse imaginer c’est aussi apprendre petit à petit à côtoyer un Caleb qui pense.  
Constamment.  
A tout.

Caleb analyse et suranalyse les situations. Il calcule, il imagine, tente de prévoir ; et parfois il ignore tout cela et parfois non, il suit d’autres règles dont on ignore si elles résultent d’une réflexion plus poussée encore ou de l’instinct qu’il est capable de laisser parler.

Au final, il ne laisse surtout personne ne comprendre le flot de ses pensées.

Alors Nathan se sent bizarrement un peu honoré quand Caleb commence à parler, parfois, de Jude. C’est parfois un peu décousu mais en général très logique et réfléchi, et Nathan comprend qu’il a juste besoin de quelqu’un à qui exprimer tout ça, et il est content que ce soit lui. (Il a encore du mal à comprendre comment ils en sont arrivés là, tous les deux. Mais il aime bien cela). (Caleb commence à s’ouvrir aux autres. Et c’est quelque chose qui se fait petit à petit ; c’est Samford, c’est Jude, c’est lui, Mark.)

Nathan pense aussi que Caleb comprend parfois moins bien Jude qu’il ne le pense, mais Caleb n’est pas vraiment prêt à l’entendre, alors quand il analyse, Nathan choisit toujours avec délicatesse les mots qu’il va lui opposer.

(C’est aussi ce que Caleb aime chez Nathan ; _sa délicatesse_. C’est peut-être un peu étrange de dire ça d’un mec qui peut sans doute le mettre K.O avec un ballon s’il s’y mettait vraiment. Mais Nathan à cette façon de choisir ses mots et de mesurer ses gestes qui le calme et parfois c’est agréable après autant de temps à vivre majoritairement de violence.)

(Et il reçoit des messages de Nathan qui lui parle un peu trop de Mark, et ça le fait pouffer.)

Nathan pense que Caleb a une trop haute estime de Jude, paradoxalement. Il ne se rend pas compte de la confiance, du crédit qu’il lui accorde ; il est persuadé que Jude est capable de comprendre sa position dans cette histoire, et c’est d’ailleurs ce qui revient toujours dans les analyses que Caleb peut faire de la situation : il est persuadé que Jude _sait_.  
Nathan pense que Jude est aussi perdu que Caleb.

Et peut-être que Caleb manque parfois un peu d’estime de lui, contrairement à ce qu’il affiche parce qu’il a l’air persuadé qu’il est plus probable que le problème vienne de ce que ressent Jude pour lui plutôt que ce que Jude ressent envers lui-même.

« Tu devrais arrêter d’assumer ce qu’il pense », finit par lui dire Nathan, deux semaines après qu’ils aient commencé à s’embrasser, et durant la cinquième occurrence de Caleb qui parle de Jude et Jude et Jude.

(Parce que Caleb commence à devenir tellement persuaér qu’il est le problème de cette histoire qu’il commence à en oublier que ce qui compte, c’est ce que pense réellement Jude – et que Caleb l’ignore.)

« Écoute, je sais que c’est ton truc, de comprendre et d’analyser les gens. Mais ce n’est pas le moment, là. A essayer de deviner Jude, tu vas finir par tout comprendre de travers.

Et là, ça n’en vaut pas la peine. »

_Pourquoi tu ne lui en parles pas_ , avait demandé Nathan le troisième jour après qu’ils se soient embrassés pour la première fois. Des flirts, des regards, c’est incertains, c’est intimidant. Mais des baisers ? Ça ne te ressemble pas de ne pas aborder un sujet qui ne peut pas être évité, Caleb.

Jude a trop peur pour ça.

Caleb le voit dans ses yeux. Ok, ils ne savent pas gérer leurs sentiments et leur relation. Mais en plus de ça il y a le regard littéralement _terrifié_ de Jude à chaque fois qu’ils réalisent qu’ils s’embrassent depuis quinze minutes dans les vestiaires. Et ce regard terrifié ne lui est pas destiné, et ça dissuade Caleb d’essayer de parler de leur passif ou de leur relation ou de la liste de problème que Jude se traîne. Parce que s’il ouvre la bouche, s’il a même le malheur d’évoquer ce qui se passe entre eux deux, il a l’impression que Jude sortira avec la première fille venue, ne serait-ce que pour se persuader que tout va bien – quelle blague.

(Non, ce n’est pas une bonne idée d’être un garçon qui aime un garçon, quand on est japonais et qu’on a quinze ans.)

Alors Caleb attend.

**oOOo**

  
  


Caleb rencontre pour la première fois le père de Jude à cette période là.

Ils sont allés chez Jude, tout les deux, exceptionnellement. Ce n’était jamais arrivé et Caleb n’aurait jamais avoué qu’il se sentait un peu intimidé. Jude devait lui donner un truc. Il croit. Il ne s’en souvient pas. Il retient surtout la stature imposante du père de Jude, qui les regarde entrer et demande à Jude ce qu’il en est comme on demande des comptes à un subordonné.

(Il est à des années lumières de la mère de Caleb, qui est si petite et silencieuse, comme si elle préférait ne pas exister du tout, et se laisser oublier par le monde entier. Elle ne regarde même plus vraiment les gens dans les yeux, et peut-être que c’est eux qu’elle aimerait ne pas voir exister.)

Caleb le déteste immédiatement.

Il déteste son petit regard condescendant qui ne voit en Caleb qu’un plébéien de plus qui détourne son fils du Droit Chemin. Il déteste ses mots doucereux plein de non-dits plus rabaissant que les pires des insultes. Il déteste cette façon qu’il a de parler à Jude, de parler de Jude, comme s’il n’était pas son fils mais un joli trophée, quelque chose lui appartenant avec certitude et avec lequel il peut faire ce qu’il veut.

Le père de Jude veut que Jude fasse de la finance dans une grande école ; qu’il trouve un travail prestigieux, qu’il gravisse les échelons. Qu’il répande le nom des Sharp avec l’honneur que cela représente. Qu’il se marie avec une fille de bonne famille qui ne fera qu’encourager la gloire de la famille.

Il veut, il veut, il veut.

Il n’a pas l’air de beaucoup se soucier de ce que veut Jude.

(Il est a des années-lumières de la mère de Caleb, qui ne veut plus rien pour elle, et encore moins pour son fils qu’elle ne regarde plus vraiment depuis des années, au début parce qu’elle était trop triste pour voir le monde autour d’elle, après parce qu’elle ne reconnaissait plus le garçon qui avait grandit dans sa maison.

Mais peut-être qu’elle est aussi toujours très triste.)

  
  


Caleb s’en doutait mais plus que jamais il réalise – le père de Jude est un problème.

C’est un problème parce que Jude porte le poids de son regard sur ses épaules au quotidien sans même s’en rendre compte. Caleb le voit se courber, se ratatiner, devant l’homme qui est sensé être son père.

Caleb a appris tardivement cette histoire de marché passé entre eux impliquant Célia – grâce à Nathan, qui l’a lui-même appris de Mark. Merci Nathan. Cette histoire le fait grincer des dents, le répugne. Jude n’en veut plus à son père, qui s’est excusé et s’est amendé, parait-il. Caleb ne comprend pas comment un adulte responsable peut faire du chantage à son fils pour le pousser vers l’excellence à son détriment, en mettant en jeux _sa propre sœur_. C’est complètement délirant et il a envie de secouer Jude qui accepte sans rechigner ce que les gens sont prêt à lui infliger.

Tu ne peux pas excuser quelque chose comme ça, avait envie de lui répondre Caleb, ce n’est pas parce qu’il a dit pardon qu’il n’en a pas profité pour te contrôler et qu’il continue de le faire et ce n’est pas comme ça qu’on traite son propre fils – il ne dit rien.

Il ne comprend pas.

Il ne comprend pas Jude qui peut être si fier si combatif, et si résigné, parfois.

C’est son père, ce sont les lycéens ; c’est la société, les médias et le monde entier ; c’est tout ce qui lui fait comprendre que sortir avec un garçon quand on est un garçon, c’est une mauvaise idée, quand même.

(C’est un passé un peu trop lourd qui fait que leur relation n’aurait pas pu être simple de toute façon, et peut-être que c’est juste le poids de trop à porter pour Jude.)

Je n’aime pas ton père. crache un jour Caleb. Ce n’est sans doute pas quelque chose qui se dit, mais Jude vient de raccrocher d’une discussion et il a les lèvres pincées de colère et le visage tendu. Et Caleb ne voit pas l’intérêt de retenir ses mots.

Jude le regarde d’un air bizarre comme si ce qu’il venait de dire n’avait aucun sens (personne n’a donc jamais-t-il dit à Jude qu’il y avait quelque chose de pas net avec son père?!) et peut-être était-ce la bonne chose à dire parce que Jude sourit et rigole un petit peu. C’est encore nerveux, mais c’est aussi sincère et le visage de Jude semble se détendre.

Et Caleb n’avait plus vu Jude se détendre comme ça avec lui depuis qu’ils ont commencé à s’embrasser, et il ne réalisait même pas que Jude était aussi tendu avant qu’il ne le voit à nouveau sourire avec sincérité.

Et Caleb se déteste, et se sent aussi minable que le père de Jude, à faire peser sur ses épaules le poids de ses propres problèmes.

Et peut-être que ses regards et ses attentes étaient un poids qu’il faisait trop peser sur les épaules de Jude. Et Jude mérite mieux que ça – alors Caleb essaie de souffler et de se calmer et peut-être qu’il peut avoir moins d’attentes envers Jude – parce que Jude en vaut la peine.

**oOOo**

  
  


Au final, Nathan à toujours raison, se dit Caleb en rigolant. (Et souvent ses mots sonnent juste. Et il connaît Jude depuis longtemps.)

Et peut-être qu’il doit arrêter d’essayer de voir à travers Jude ; alors Caleb (re)commence à simplement le regarder. (Et peut-être qu’il ne le regarde plus vraiment depuis un petit bout de temps – depuis les flirts et les baisers. Tu cherchait seulement à voir ce que tu pensais ou voulais voir, Caleb, dit Nathan, arrête ça, juste, regarde-le, simplement.

Pas étonnant qu’il se soit renfermé, et tendu, ajoute-t-il. Tu es intimidant quand tu es vraiment sérieux.)

Caleb regarde Jude, encore et encore, et il essaie de le comprendre, et de les comprendre eux – et peut-être que regarder Jude aide un peu.

Il a les yeux qui brillent quand il réussit un mouvement au foot.

(Ses yeux qui s’agitent et regardent partout comme s’ils cherchaient un indice, une information n’importe quoi, quand leurs mains se frôlent.)

Il a ce regard concentré quand il penche sur une stratégie de football, mais ce flegme impassible quand il s’agit de quoi que ce soit de scolaire, comme s’il était au-dessus de tout ça.

(L’espace entre ses sourcils qui se fronce une demi-seconde quand Caleb entre dans son espace vital)

Et ce sourire satisfait teinté d’arrogance quand les choses se déroulent comme il le veut.

(Ce sourire un peu incertain quand ils commencent à s’embrasser)

Il a ce tic de serrer la mâchoire quand il est confronté à un imprévu particulièrement retors.

(Ce regard apeuré quand ils se séparent dans les vestiaires.)

  
  


Caleb commence à comprendre.

S’il suffisait juste de ça, râle Nathan en levant les yeux au ciel. J’aurais dû en parler plus tôt. Et il lance un regard blasé à Caleb.

Mais il sourit.

**oOOo**

« Ben alors Jude, tu rentres chez toi, tu n’as toujours pas envie que je t’aide à prendre ta douche ? »

Heureusement qu’ils s’entraînent juste tout les deux, ce jour là, et qu’il n’y a personne pour les entendre, pense Caleb. C’est dit sur le ton de la blague, et Jude n’est pas du genre à s’offusquer pour si peu, mais c’est vrai que ça sonne cru.

Ce n’est pas comme s’il attendait une réponse ; alors il prend son sac ; fais un petit signe de la main à Jude ; il est prêt à se retourner vers le vestiaire.

« Peut-être bien que j’en ai envie. »

Et il s’arrête – car s’il bouge, s’il respire, le rêve va voler en éclat et Jude aura disparu quand il se retournera.

Peut-être que s’il se retourne, Jude sera toujours là.

« Dans ce cas, tu attends quoi ? « Répond-t-il avec toute l’assurance bravache dont il dispose – dont il est capable – et il rentre dans le vestiaire. Il laisse la porte ouverte derrière lui et il espère très fort et se maudit un peu pour ça parce qu’il va encore être déçu.

Et quand il se retourne, Jude est là.

Avec ce sourire timide et ce regard perdu mais il n’a jamais semblé aussi stable sur ses jambes devant Caleb depuis qu’ils ont commencé à s’embrasser dans les vestiaires. Alors Caleb lui prend la main, sourit en retour, ferme la porte.

(Et ils finissent par parler, enfin.)

…

(Et c’est long et laborieux et sans doute qu’il y aurait plus de choses à dire, et Jude s’excuse, et Caleb aussi un peu, mais au final il n’y a qu’une seule chose qui compte vraiment.)

« Mais tu sais, tu me plaît vraiment, Jude. Je t’aime bien. »

(Et au moins, ça méritait d’être dit.)

« Tu veux qu’on aille prendre un verre ? Qu’on fasse quelque chose ? Juste nous deux ? »

(Un pas après l’autre, se répète Caleb. A petits pas.)

« D’accord », répond Jude, avec un petit sourire et Caleb a de nouveau envie de l’embrasser, mais il se contente de lui prendre la main. « Mais mon père ne doit pas savoir », ajoute-t-il avec précipitation et il y a de nouveaux une lueur de panique au fond de ses yeux.

« Bien sûr », assure Caleb, parce que jamais il n’exigerait que Jude sacrifie sa sécurité pour son propre confort.

« Caleb, je suis gay. » Ça sonne bizarrement dans la bouche de Jude et en fait c’est sûrement la première fois qu’il le dit à voix haute, réalise Caleb – _c’est bien la première fois._ Ça sonne bizarrement, un peu comme une sentence et un peu comme un espoir, ce qui n’a pas trop de sens.

« Je n’aime pas du tout les filles. Je ne pourrais jamais être la personne qu’ils attendent de moi.

\- Et tu n’aimes pas le finance.

\- Non, je n’aime pas la finance. »

Et Caleb se sent un peu bête, parce que c’est la seule chose à laquelle il a pensé. Mais Jude ne sera jamais la personne que son père veut qu’il soit, et ce n’est pas seulement parce qu’il est gay. Pour être cette personne, il faudrait qu’il laisse de côté tout ce qu’il aime pour ne devenir que la jolie poupée de cet homme. Mais Jude est beaucoup trop brillant et extraordinaire pour ça. (Il vaut mieux que toutes les belles ambitions de tous ces hommes de pouvoir qu’il fascine).

Et Caleb aimerait bien qu’il le comprenne.

En attendant, ils sont juste tout les deux dans le vestiaire de l’équipe de foot, et Jude à l’air perdu mais il a aussi les yeux qui brillent et peut-être que Caleb peut se satisfaire de ça.

  
  


oOOo

  
  


Je suis vraiment content pour vous, lui dit Nathan après qu’il lui ait raconté ce qu’il s’est passé. Il a vraiment l’un des sourires les plus doux que Caleb lui ait vu depuis qu’ils se connaissent.

Alors Caleb le remercie, aussi, parce que sans toi, franchement, j’en serais encore à paniquer dans les couloirs, dit-il en rigolant.

Mais toi aussi, tu la vivras, ta belle histoire d’amour, ajoute-t-il en souriant, et Nathan sourit.

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trois pas vers les étoiles aurait pu s’arrêter là ; ce chapitre était sensé être le dernier, avec quelques paragraphes de plus qui concluait l’histoire de Jude et Caleb.  
> Mais j'ai réalisé, en le finissant, qu'il y avait encore quelques petites choses à dire, donc la suite (et fin) arrive.


	4. Inespéré

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb respire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et le dernier chapitre, sans qui cette fanfic aurait été publiée depuis quelques temps déjà. Les 3 premiers chapitres étaient finis depuis plusieurs semaines alors que je bataillais encore avec celui-là.
> 
> Mais je suis aussi très contente de m'y être accrochée, et c'est après l'avoir fini que je me suis rendue compte à quel point cette fin me convenait mieux.
> 
> A vous d'en juger, j'espère que cette fin vous plaira.
> 
> En tout cas j'ai été ravie d'écrire et de partager cette fic, et je remercie de tout cœur les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un kudo sur cette fic. Encore merci à vous !

_Tu as un rendez-vous galant avec Jude_ , hurle intérieurement Caleb. C’est juste un rendez-vous, se rappelle-t-il, juste un rendez-vous dans un café, mais il est si content qu’il veut le dire au monde entier et sur sa langue il y a les mots _petit ami_ , qu’il s’empêche de prononcer trop tôt.

(Ne t’attend pas au pire, l’a rabroué Nathan. Juste, profites-en. S’il te plaît. – et il n’y a que Nathan pour donner aux mots _s’il te plaît_ des airs d’ordres.)

**...**

Ce premier rendez-vous est un peu bizarre, vu qu’ils n’ont rien fait dans l’ordre.

Ils ne savent pas quand ils peuvent se toucher, quand ils le veulent ou quand ils le doivent. Ils se lancent des regards en coin en continue. Quand Caleb voit Jude lui en lancer un, il lui fait un petit sourire satisfait qui a le mérite de le faire rougir jusqu’aux oreilles.

C’est un peu bizarre mais c’est magnifique, pense Caleb, parce qu’il peut regarder Jude et se dire qu’il est là pour lui. Ils n’ont jamais eu de mal à parler et si parfois Jude butte sur ses mots en interceptant le regard peut-être un peu insistant de Caleb, alors c’est aussi une occasion de le taquiner. Ils vont au cinéma, puis boire un verre, et se balade dans le parc, et dans l’obscurité de la salle, alors que le film va commencer, Jude prend doucement sa main dans la sienne, et Caleb peut entrelacer leurs doigts.

C’est beau et c’est magnifique mais il sait que Jude a encore peur de leur relation.

C’est moins visible, et plus ténu, surtout alors que les rendez-vous et les regards en coin se multiplient. (Ils continuent de passer plus de temps ensemble et Jude continue de lui prendre la main quand ils sont dans l’intimité de leur solitude. Quand ils se retrouvent pour manger ensemble sur le toit, Caleb se permet de lui voler des baiser qui font doucement rire Jude. Après les entraînements du soir où ils ne sont que tout les deux – et Caleb en vient à regretter l’assiduité grandissante de leurs coéquipiers – Jude ne rentre plus chez son père pour prendre sa douche.)

C’est moins évident – parce que déjà, Jude a accepté qu’il était gay, et c’est en soi extraordinaire, et fondamentalement énorme – mais c’est encore là et il a au fond des yeux cette réserve, parfois.

Mais cela doit être difficile, d’accepter, de vivre, quand on ne peut pas en parler, qu’on doit cacher, qu’on doit faire comme si ce n’était pas le cas – parce que le père de Jude ne peut, ne doit pas savoir, à aucun prix, et Caleb continue à le détester toujours plus pour ça.

(Mais ce n’est pas comme si sa situation à lui était beaucoup plus simple, parfois, réalise-t-il quand, alors qu’ils aimeraient se retrouver tout les deux, juste ensemble, Caleb dit à Jude qu’il faudrait mieux qu’ils n’aillent pas chez lui non plus.

La mère de Caleb est toujours à la maison, ou presque. Elle ne travaille qu’à mi-temps, et ça tombe toujours sur les horaires de cours de Caleb. Elle sait sans doute que Caleb est gay parce que c’est dur de passer à côté. Enfin, il croit. Il n’est pas sûr. Quoi qu’il en soit, elle n’a jamais rien dit dessus. De toute façon, elle et Caleb ne parle pas. Plus.

L’appartement est petit, juste assez pour eux deux, et souvent sale, et Caleb ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur endroit où passer du temps avec Jude.

Il n’a pas non plus très envie de voir la réaction de sa mère s’il ramène un garçon à la maison, mais il évite d’y penser.

Mais Jude lui sourit et lui dit que ce n’est pas grave. Ils finissent dans le local de l’équipe de football, même si on est samedi, parce que le standing de l’école en a fait un ensemble de pièce assez grand et propre, chaleureux presque, pour les joueurs, et que de toute façon c’est Caleb qui s’occupe des clés la plupart du temps depuis qu’il a eu la bonne idée de vouloir s’entraîner un peu trop.

C’est peut-être un peu bizarre et pas très habituel mais ils regardent un bout de série sur le téléphone bien trop grand de Jude et ils rigolent et s’embrassent, donc au final c’est parfait.

**oOOo**

Ils se disputent la troisième semaine.

Ce n’est même pas pour quelque chose de très grave – Caleb pense. Mais entre Caleb et Jude les choses sont toujours intenses et explosives, et si s’aimer est extraordinaire, c’est aussi si simple de se détester, parfois, presque comme une ancienne habitude que l’on ne peut jamais complètement oublier.

(Et c’est pour ça, pour _ce moment_ , que Caleb se souvient de ses hésitations et de ses peurs – pour ce moment là, se dit-il, qu’ils n’auraient pas dû, pas dû sympathiser, pas dû sortir ensemble, parce que c’est si simple de se détester, au moins un peu, sauf que c’est tellement plus douloureux maintenant qu’ils s’aiment, aussi.)

Et c’est violent, c’est laid, et à cet instant Caleb déteste tout et se dit que c’est tout ce qu’il mérite, et tout ce qu’il pouvait espérer. Caleb pourrait presque crier, et Jude a l’air plus froid que jamais et son ton l’est encore plus et heureusement qu’il n’y a personne dans le vestiaire pour voir ça. (Et heureusement, parce qu’il n’y aura personne pour le voir quand ce sera fini.)

Et dans ces moments, Caleb veut mettre le feu au monde entier. Il sent la colère monter en lui parce tout est injuste et que le monde entier se fout de sa gueule. (La colère est un sentiment acide qui ravage tout et l’empêche de penser et alors il veut juste _blesser_ et c’était si facile, avant, d’y succomber et de n’écouter que ça parce que c’était satisfaisant.

Après coup, ça ne laissait qu’un goût amer et beaucoup de cendre derrière – mais Caleb ne regarde pas derrière lui alors il ignorait l’amertume et continuait et avançait parce qu’il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre.)

Et dans ces moments Caleb veut mettre le feu au monde entier – et il est en colère contre Jude, il est en colère contre lui qui s’énerve contre l’une des meilleure personne de sa vie, il est en colère contre leurs parents et le monde qui rend les choses compliquées. (Ça fait beaucoup de colère, et au final devant lui, il n’y a que Jude.)

Tu devrais apprendre à gérer ta colère, dis Jude – et il a raison, et Jude le sait. Mais là, il ne le dit pas pour ça ; il le dit pour emmerder Caleb. Caleb le déteste. Peut-être devrais-tu laisser ta colère sortir un peu plus, répond Caleb d’un ton acerbe – et peut-être qu’il a raison, lui aussi, mais lui aussi ne le dit que pour blesser Jude.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que ça te préoccupe autant ?! » finit par demander Caleb,

— Oui, c’est vrai pourquoi je me préoccuperais de mon _petit ami_ répond Jude qui à l’air complètement sur les nerfs.

— Donc c’est bon, je suis bien ton petit ami, maintenant, dis Caleb, et il est toujours énervé.

— Mais _oui_! » hurle Jude d’un air exaspéré.

Et là, Caleb se rend compte qu’il a oublié, pourquoi ils se disputaient. Cela fait quinze minutes que s’ils se hurlent dessus, ce n’est plus que parce que l’autre a dit ou n’a pas dit ou n’a pas compris ou n’a pas fait comprendre.

_Oh_ , dit Caleb, et sa colère semble fondre doucement. Il se sent trop bête pour rester vraiment énervé.

« Je ne voulais pas assumer quoi que ce soit qui te mette mal à l’aise. Qui aille trop vite. Dit Caleb, et si sa voix tremble encore un peu sous le coup de la colère, il a baissé d’un ton.

– Mais parle-moi en. Dis le, bordel ! Répond Jude, qui lui, semble toujours sur les nerfs.

– Toi, parle moi tout court, parfois, finit Caleb. »

Là, le visage de Jude se tourne vers Caleb et il a l’air un peu surpris et très mal à l’aise et il a eu son moment de réalisation, lui aussi.

(Et peut-être que le problème, ce n’est pas qu’il est facile de se détester mais que parfois, c’est encore trop compliqué de se comprendre, et que ni l’un ni l’autre ne savent comment réagir, alors.)

(Et tout n’est peut-être pas réglé, mais à partir de là, c’est déjà plus simple.)

**…**

Et même si ça va mieux, et Jude à l’air de le vivre comme si leurs excuses avaient tout effacé. Caleb se remémore les mots tranchants qu’ils ont échangé (il s’en veut).

Alors Caleb emmène Jude a la plage, pour se faire pardonner, un peu. (Et peut-être que tu es juste un incorrigible romantique, ajoute Nathan quand il lui parle de son idée.)

Depuis Tokyo, en train, cela prend moins de deux heures. Il fait beau, mais le ciel est un peu voilé, et il n’y a pas tant de monde que ça dans les transports après s’être éloigné de la ville.

Arrivé sur place, il y a un peu de vent, qui fait virevolter les cheveux de Jude. Il à l’air complètement ahuris quand ils sortent de la gare, comme s’il ne pouvait pas imaginer que Caleb ai fait tout ça pour lui.

Tu sais, Caleb, dis Jude alors qu’ils sont assis côte à côte sur le sable et qu’ils regardent les vague, je pense que c’est normal qu’on se dispute – nous deux. Mais si on est capable de se réconcilier comme ça, je pense que ça ira.

Ils pique-nique sur la plage.

Ils marchent le long de la mer.

Jude retire ses lunettes pour admirer le paysage, et lui sourit, et Caleb se dit que Jude en vaut le peine.

**oOOo**

Jude continue de voir Mark et Axel de façon régulière.

Heureusement, d’ailleurs. Pour Jude, sa relation avec Mark et Axel est centrale dans sa vie, et Caleb aime bien ça. Le voir partir et revenir des étoiles dans les yeux, parfois. Il aime voir Jude sourire quand il parle de ses amis. Il sait qu’il attend avec impatience les matchs qui opposeront leurs équipes aux leurs. Caleb ne le dit pas, mais lui aussi veut voir ce que ça donnera – Mark contre Jude, Axel contre Jude, grandeur nature.

Caleb aime savoir que Jude à des gens aussi importants dans sa vie, et que leur relation est assez confortable pour qu’ils fassent tous partis de la vie de Jude.

Jude à l’air moins à l’aise.

Je ne peux pas ce soir, je vois Mark et Axel – à chaque fois, Jude à l’air coupable, ou mal à l’aise et Caleb ne comprend pas.

Arrête de t’en vouloir, ce n’est pas parce qu’on sort ensemble que je dois être ta priorité partout, lui répond Caleb – a chaque fois.

En se disant que Jude finira par comprendre ; mais la fois d’après, Jude a encore se regard contrit et presque honteux ; alors Caleb se répète ; il dit à Jude que ce n’est pas grave ; que c’est un non-problème ; parce que c’est le cas. (Et il le répétera aussi longtemps qu’il le faudra, parce qu’il aimerait que Jude comprenne. Ce n’est pas grave, d’avoir plus dans sa vie que la romance ; ce n’est pas grave, de ne pas placer la romance au centre de sa vie ; ce n’est pas grave de ne pas correspondre à l’image que l’on t’as fait passer depuis toujours.

Ce n’est pas grave, mais c’est compliqué.)

Tu es trop libre pour moi. conclut Jude en riant doucement à son tour. Jude ne comprend pas complètement ce petit-ami qui à l’air toujours aussi heureux de le voir aussi proche d’autres garçons – pas après des années de séries, de films, emprunt de jalousie et de possessivité qui sont représentées comme une marque d’affection incontestée. Et Jude sait que sa relation avec Mark et Axel est un peu trop proche pour être complètement rassurante, dans un monde où la romance doit être la priorité absolue, la référence universelle, le centre de son monde.

Mais Caleb à toujours semblé comprendre, d’une certaine façon, la relation qui l’unie à Mark et Axel, et c’est peut-être la seule personne au monde qui y arrive. Caleb est juste heureux pour Jude qui voit plus Mark et Axel que son petit ami, parce qu’il se fiche bien de ce que peut raconter le reste du monde. (Et ça, Jude n’est pas sûr d’en être capable un jour.)

Bien sûr que non, assène Caleb en souriant

Jude regarde fixement Caleb, et Jude sait que Caleb voit en lui des choses que lui ne peut pas voir.

(Parce que Jude est aussi libre que lui dans les choses qui comptent ; pense Caleb. Il y a quelque chose dans son regard et dans sa volonté ; et il ne réalise pas à quel point il est fort et libre pour être ici avec lui, dans les vestiaires du club de foot, malgré ses parents, malgré Ray Dark, malgré son père et le monde entier.

Peut-être Jude ne se sent-il pas capable de ne pas se préoccuper du monde entier, et pourtant, pourtant, il ne réalise pas qu’il l’a affronté de toute ses forces à chaque instant.)

Et pourtant,Jude continue de le regarder comme si c’était lui le plus résilient des deux.

(Mais quand il part voir Axel et Mark il a le lendemain un sourire sur le visage, le pas léger, et des étoiles dans les yeux. Et Caleb veut lui répéter, encore et encore, de ne plus jamais s’excuser pour quelque chose qui le rend si heureux et si beau.)

Jude à aussi ce regard, parfois, souvent, un peu surpris, un peu admiratif, terriblement inquiet ; et au début Caleb ne comprenait pas – il commence à peine à s’y faire. Il est terrifiant pour Jude parce que Jude _l’aime_.

Pour lui aussi, Jude est devenu terrifiant, d’une certaine façon.

Les pires regards sont ceux qui apparaissent alors qu’ils sont dehors, et que parfois Jude se penche vers lui, lui effleure la main, puis se tend comme s’il venait de faire une bêtise. Et la peur et celle de savoir que des gens les ont vu, et les yeux de Jude analyse les environs, mais c’est Caleb qui le regarde dans le yeux, alors.

Il n’y a personne, finit-il par murmurer à Jude, et Jude se détend un peu, sourit. Une fois, il laisse échapper un petit rire tendu mais joyeux et Caleb veut l’entendre rire à jamais.

Il y a aussi les soirées où ni l’un ni l’autre ne se sent de partir après l’entraînement ; ils traînent dans le vestiaire, alors qu’ils pourraient rentrer. Ils mettent un peu trop de temps à finir de se changer, discutent un peu trop longtemps sur le terrain. (C’est toujours un peu compliqué, car ils ne peuvent pas passer toutes leurs soirées dans le local du club et il n’ont pas vraiment d’autres endroits où aller.)

« On peut aller chez moi », propose un jour Jude. Caleb hausse un sourcil – après tout, le père de Jude ne doit pas savoir. (Jusqu’à ce que Jude n’ait plus besoin de lui, n’ait plus besoin de son argent et de sa signature.)

De toute façon, il n’aime pas Caleb, même sans savoir qu’il sort avec son fils.

« Mon père n’est pas là. Ce soir, il travail. A l’autre bout du pays, pour trois jour. La maison est vide. »

Et si Caleb rougit un peu en acceptant, il le niera jusqu’à la mort.

**…**

C’est une bonne soirée.

La maison vide est beaucoup trop grande pour juste eux deux, mais la chambre démesurée de Jude est parfaite.

Ils discutent, ils rigolent, Caleb vole un baiser à Jude parfois, Jude fais des remarques mesquines à propos de son père, qui serait sans aucun doute ravis de savoir que son fils profite de son absence pour ramener un garçon (ça fait beaucoup rire Caleb) ,ils se chamaillent gentiment, ils mangent sur le tapis.

C’est beau, juste ce qu’il faut.

(Jude commence à accepter qu’il n’aime pas son père. Qu’il ne l’aimera sans doute jamais. Il y a trop de souffrance, de non-dits, de choses qu’ils ne peuvent pas dire du tout, d’incompréhension, d’antipathie pour que les choses aillent bien. Mais Jude à essayé, si dur, pendant tellement de temps, de faire en sorte qu’ils aient une relation. C’est compliqué de reconnaître qu’au final, ça ne servait à rien.)

Après avoir mangé, les assiettes sont abandonnées sur le bureau, et ils finissent par regarder un film, blottis sur le lit, avec un plaid qui les entoure tout les deux.

Et quand Jude commence à somnoler sur son épaule, Caleb pense à sa mère. Il regarde le visage endormi de Jude et il pense à eux, aux familles de sang et de loi qui sont compliquées, et aux gens qu’on rencontre qui devienne notre famille. (Il pense à la façon dont Axel et Mark sont devenu plus proche de Jude en quatre ans que son père ne le sera en toute une vie.)

Jude dors vraiment, maintenant, et Caleb ne veut pas le réveiller, il le regarde encore, et il a baissé le son de la télé au minimum. C’est le deuxième film qu’ils ont mis en route, et ils n’ont vraiment regardé que les dix premières minutes.

Et là, dans le silence de la chambre trop grande, dans la solitude de la maison immense, Caleb se dit, et c’est comme un secret qu’il confit au monde, que peut-être, peut-être, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir aimer sa mère. (Il passé tellement de temps à être le pire des fils et à la détester.)

Sa mère ne sait plus rien de lui, et ils ne parlent plus depuis des années, et Caleb se dit qu’il aurait aimé avoir une mère à qui il puisse dire qu’il est gay, et qu’il a un copain – quelqu’un d’autre, quelqu’un qui soit vraiment là. Et dans un monde idéal, cette mère l’aurait embêté avec ça, avant de le féliciter, et d’être gênante et heureuse de voir son fils amoureux.

Juste une autre mère, une qu’il aurait pu aimer.

Et pourtant – Caleb a des souvenirs un peu lointains de sa mère _avant._ Avant les problèmes de son père et son suicide et la pauvreté et tout le reste. C’était il y a tellement longtemps que ces images hasardeuses d’une mère souriante et énergique pourraient tout aussi bien ne pas exister – cette femme là pourrait tout aussi bien ne jamais avoir existé.

(Mais en se concentrant très fort, Caleb peut voir cette femme qui a le visage de sa mère et qui sourit en l’emmenant au parc et en le poussant à sortir ; cette femme qui invite les voisins pour de grands repas parce qu’elle aime quand la maison est pleine de vie ; elle embrasse son mari quand il rentre du travail le soir, et décor la maison pour les fêtes.)

(Et pourtant, se dit Caleb, cette femme-là, quand c’était encore sa mère, aurait réagit comme dans un monde idéal, sans doute.)

**oOOo**

La saison de football commence à s’intensifier, alors que les matchs de poule les mènent vers des équipes plus stimulante. Caleb est aux anges. Il aime la compétition, le frisson des matchs dans lequel tu as tout a perdre et à gagner. La capitaine – Corey – le regarde avec un air un peu désabusé quand Caleb se permet une remarque acide sur leurs potentiels adversaire, mais à chaque fois il sourit.

Caleb surveille la liste des équipes qu’ils vont affronter avec impatience ; il fait des prognostique et surveille de près les équipes de Nathan, David, des autres.

En attendant, il y a aussi des matchs contre d’autres équipes un peu moins connues, et cela rend Caleb fébrile. Pas trop agressif sur le terrain, lui répète toujours Corey en souriant. Bien sûr, chef, répond-t-il d’un air un peu sarcastique, mais il essaie quand même de faire des tacles moins méchants. (Il aime bien Corey. C’est un bon capitaine, et un bon camarade.)

C’est après un entraînement du matin, juste avant d’aller en cours, que Caleb reçoit un appel de Darren.

Darren fait parti de ces numéros inattendu qui ont atterris dans son téléphone après le football frontier international – il y a un éternité. Darren en général fait parti de ces personnes inattendue, alors que le gamin est devenu un peu plus qu’une connaissance, un coéquipier, et qu’ils parlent encore, parfois.

Darren n’a qu’un an de moins que lui, mais il y a quelque chose dans la façon dont il se tient et dans sa naïveté, sa joie de vivre, qui donne à Caleb l’impression qu’il est _si jeune_.

Ils discutent, un peu. Enfin, Darren parle et Caleb fait semblant de ne pas écouter.

Au début il ne comprenait pas trop les appelle de Darren, même après la fin du tournoi. Tu es juste le seul mec gay aussi ouvertement out* qu’il connaît, abruti, lui avait dit Nathan en levant les yeux au ciel. Et ça, Caleb le sait, pourtant, mais les appels continuent de le surprendre, comme si une chose aussi simple ne devrait pas suffire à appeler quelqu’un comme Caleb Stonewall.

Darren est jeune et optimiste et déterminé, mais même lui peut se sentir seul ; et ce n’est clairement pas aux quelques autres membres d’Inazuma Japon terré au fond du placard* qu’il aurait pu parler des regard en coin au collège et des discussions laborieuses avec ses parents.

Alors Caleb écoute.

J’ai dis à mes parents, que je sortait avec Hurley, finit par dire Darren comme si ce n’était rien, mais Caleb à surtout l’impression que c’est pour ça qu’il l’appelle. Ils sont un peu inquiet parce que Hurley est plus vieux, continue-t-il. Mais sinon ça va. Je crois qu’ils se font à l’idée.

C’est bien, répond Caleb avec un sourire, et il le pense vraiment.

**…**

Le soir, Caleb rentre chez lui – chez sa mère – avec les mots de Darren et le sourire qui transperçait dans sa voix en tête. Il est jaloux, un peu.

Une fois, il s’était énervé contre Darren qui parlait de Hurley d’un air énamouré. C’était encore compliqué avec Jude, alors, et Caleb avec haussé la voix, et été méchant.

Et Darren, Darren s’était excusé, comme s’il avait compris ce qui avait pu blesser Caleb alors que rien n’était de sa faute. Et ça avait calmé Caleb.

(Même être jaloux de Darren est simple, et c’est étrange.)

Quand il entre, sa mère est devant la télévision. Elle a un magazine sur les genoux auquel elle ne jette pas un œil. Pas plus qu’elle ne regarde Caleb quand il ouvre la porte, pourtant toute proche.

Maman, dit Caleb. Et elle a dû l’entendre, ce n’est pas possible autrement, mais elle ne bouge pas. Il croit voir sa main se crisper sur les pages du magazine. Il n’est pas sûr.

Maman, je suis gay. dit Caleb.

Et ce sera peut-être la seule fois où il fera un coming-out en bonne et due forme.

(Mais c’est de sa mère dont il est question, et peut-être qu’elle mérite une exception.)

Elle détourne la tête de la télé qu’elle regardait, et plante son regard dans le sien.

Il paraît qu’ils ont les mêmes yeux. Caleb à l’impression que cela fait une éternité qu’il ne l’a pas regardé en face. Elle le regarde, et il ne se passe rien.

Maman, je suis gay, répète Caleb.

Sa mère retourne son regard vers la télé.

Il ne se passe rien.

Il ne sait pas trop à quoi il s’attendait.

Sans doute pas à ça.

(Tant pis.)

**…**

Caleb appelle Jude.

Il a passé la dernière heure sur son lit à regarder son plafond et ses pensées commence à tourner en boucle beaucoup trop vite dans sa tête et il n’a envie de rien. Il a une tonne de devoirs qu’il l’attende, et lui, il attend.

Quand la voix de Jude résonne dans le combiné, il a un petit sourire, et peut-être que leur conversation est futile et qu’ils se sont vu plus tôt dans la soirée, et qu’ils se voient demain. Mais c’est agréable, ça le fait respirer et il a envie de ne jamais raccrocher. Même pendant les blancs de la conversation, il entend la respiration de Jude de l’autre côté, et savoir que Jude à aussi peu envie que lui de raccrocher lui fait du bien.

Est-ce que tu vas bien, fini éventuellement par demander Jude.

Non, répond Caleb.

**…**

Caleb appelle Nathan.

Je peux venir chez toi, demande-t-il immédiatement.

Et tant pis s’il lui faut traverser tout Tokyo aussi tard ; il a l’impression d’étouffer dans sa chambre, dans l’appartement de sa mère – et non pas le sien, et pas la maison, juste l’appartement de sa mère, au fond, celui qu’il a le droit d’occuper sans jamais s’y sentir accueilli. Il entend la télé qui continue de marcher et il sait qu’il va l’entendre jusqu’à vingt-trois heures au moins, quand elle décidera d’aller se coucher.

Et Nathan – formidable, extraordinaire Nathan, lui répond oui sans une question en plus, et Caleb sent une bouffée de gratitude l’envahir.

Et deux heures plus tard, ils sont dans la chambre de Nathan. Ses parents ont mis par terre un vieux matelas pour Caleb. Ils ont longtemps parlé, et là Caleb sent qu’il pourrait presque s’endormir.

Tu sais ce qui est bien, dit Nathan, interrompant le silence qui s’était installé, et Caleb répond que non, parce qu’il ne sait pas.

Ce qui est bien c’est que tu as appelé Jude et que tu es venu chez moi, dit Nathan avec les yeux qui sourit.

Avant, tu serais resté seul. Ce qui est bien, c’est que tu nous fais confiance, continue Nathan.

Si tu ne tiens pas debout par toi-même personne d’autre ne le fera pour toi, pense Caleb.

Mais peut-être, peut-être qu’il y a des gens qui peuvent l’aider, quand il se sent un peu fatigué pour le faire seul, à tenir debout.

Au moins un temps.

Il n’a plus besoin d’elle pour être fière ou heureuse pour lui, il a des gens qu’il aime qui le sont déjà.

(Caleb se réveille le lendemain matin dans la chambre de Nathan et il a extraordinairement bien dormi. Puis ils vont au lycée et se séparent au moments de prendre leurs métros respectifs. Et rien n’a changé, mais tout à changé, et c’est peut-être un peu plus simple d’avancer après ça.)

**oOOo**

Quelques matins plus tard, Jude traîne dans le vestiaire.

Tout les autres membres de l’équipes sont en train de finir de s’habiller, et Jude continue à chercher inutilement quelque chose d’inconnu dans son sac. Il prend son temps, fais tomber ses affaires, regarde autour de lui.

Du coup, Caleb traîne aussi, jusqu’au moment où ils ne sont plus que tout les deux.

Ils vont finir par être en retard en cours.

« J’ai dit à Mark et Axel. Pour nous. »

Caleb a toujours su que Mark et Axel finiraient par savoir, pour eux. Jude lui avait même dit, parce que de toute façon il ne cache pas grand-chose à Mark et Axel. (Caleb doute même qu’il en soit réellement capable ; ces trois-là fonctionne parfois comme dans une espèce de symbiose qui les empêche de se cacher quoi que ce soit.)

Mais parler à Mark et Axel est important, parce qu’ils sont importants pour Jude, et que leur avis compte. Caleb se tend, et Jude vient de lâcher cette bombe alors qu’ils finissent de se changer, comme si de rien n’était, avec une nonchalance tellement naturelle qu’elle est feinte.

Jude à l’air tendu, parce que mettre des mots sur l’importance de Mark et Axel dans sa vie est toujours un peu compliqué, et Caleb se demande ce que ça veut dire.

(Tellement compliqué qu’il décide d’en parler sans en parler, qu’il est obligé de retenir Caleb dans les vestiaires alors qu’ils passent déjà tout leur temps juste tout les deux. Caleb voudrait hausser les yeux au ciel, mais il ne le fait pas. Il sait que c’est toujours bizarre pour Jude de voir Caleb accepter cette relation fusionnelle qu’il a avec Mark et Axel. Il sait aussi que Jude fait des efforts pour accepter le bonheur qu’il mérite.)

« Ils sont contents. » annonce finalement Jude, et Caleb respire plus librement. « Mark dit qu’on va vraiment bien ensemble. 

— Mark devrait se mêler de ses affaires et passer plus de temps à répondre à Nathan. » finit Caleb.

Jude sourit, et Caleb rigole, et au final tout va bien et peut-être qu’à l’avenir tout ira toujours bien, et ils ont Axel et Mark avec eux – qui déplaceraient des montagnes pour Jude, qui déplaceraient des montagnes pour _eux_ , maintenant, et c’est un peu étrange, un peu rassurant, un peu intimidant, d’avoir la force brute et tranquille d’Axel et Mark quelque part dans son dos.

(Et le rire de Caleb n’est ni moqueur ou résigné ou méchant. C’est un vrai rire, sincère et libre, et Jude l’admire pendant quelques instants, et il se demande s’il a déjà vu Caleb rire avec tant de légèreté. Sans doutes pas.)

**oOOo**

Jude et lui ce n’est pas parfait, mais c’est suffisant. (Ce n’est pas parfait, et c’est ça qui rend les choses extraordinaires.)

Caleb se le dit quand ils rentrent ensemble du lycée, assez près pour que leurs épaules se touchent. Quand il reste éveillé pour parler avec Jude par message le soir. Quand ils se taquinent au détour d’un couloir. Quand Jude s’essuie le front après l’un des matchs du tournoi, et que ses yeux brillent parce qu’ils ont gagné – eux deux et l’équipe.

Il se le dit quand il voit Jude se tourner vers lui avec ce petit sourire incertain mais lumineux qu’il semble lui dédier.

C’est suffisant. (C’est magique.)

Caleb regarde Jude, encore et encore et encore. Mais maintenant, il sait que Jude le regarde en retour.

(Caleb regarde Jude, encore et encore et encore, et il se sent heureux, et il se dit que peut-être, c’est à ça que ça ressemble, un monde idéal.)

Et un jour (se promet Caleb sans se l’admettre) je t’emmènerais danser et se balader et on se tiendra la main et on rigolera de l’air outré des mamies. On marchera et on s’embrassera sur la plage et dans la rue et devant tout le monde parce qu’on le pourra.

(Et un jour, se promet Caleb, tu n’auras plus peur de qui tu es et de ce que les autres pensent de toi parce que tu verras que tu es plus extraordinaire que n’importe lequel d’entre eux.)

(Et un jour tu me regarderas sans aucune peur au fond des yeux.)

**oOOo**

Ils ont prit l’habitude de se retrouver tout les quatre – David, Joe, Jude, et lui.

Caleb apprécie plus qu’il ne l’avouera de les voir ensemble. Parfois, aussi, ils se voient juste tout les deux, lui et David, sans personne d’autre. Mais c’est plus compliqué avec Joe ; leur relation ne s’est forgée qu’en groupe, et Caleb pense que ce serait sans doute bizarre de se retrouver tête à tête avec lui. Et pourtant, il l’apprécie réellement. Alors il savoure ces instants – juste eux quatre ensembles.

Cette fois-là est un peu différente.

On sort ensemble. annonce Caleb dix minutes après qu’ils se soient assis – ils sont chez David, vu que de toute façon ses parents ne sont jamais là et sa chambre est immense.

Caleb et Jude se sont mis d’accord pour leur annoncer – ils ne se voyaient pas ne pas le dire à David et Joe. Et ils leur font confiance. David et Joe connaissent le père de Jude, ses problèmes et le poids qu’il fait peser sur ses épaules. Ils savent tenir un secret, aussi. Donc tout va bien.

Mais l’annonce n’est pas la révélation renversante que Caleb attendait ; Joe et David sourient, et ils échangent un regard amusé. Ils n’ont vraiment pas l’air si surpris que ça.

Enfin ?! Je suis super content pour vous ! Non mais franchement, la _tension_ entre vous, je jure, ça aurait tué quelqu’un à la longue, rigole David.

Je veux dire, on était tout les deux persuadés que vous aviez un crush monumental l’un sur l’autre, même si aucun d’entre vous ne voulait nous en parler – renchérit Joe.

Tu ne leur avait pas dit ? l’interromps précipitamment Caleb, les yeux rivés sur Jude, parce qu’il était persuadé que Jude avait parlé au moins un peu de lui à Joe et David, dans le même désespoir qu’il a pu avoir avec Nathan.

Non. Toi, tu ne leur a pas dit ?, renchérit Jude, qui visiblement en était venu à la même conclusion, ce qui n’a pas vraiment de sens.

Non. Je pensais qu’ils te diraient tout ! Continue Caleb. Après tout, David et Joe _adorent_ Jude. Ils se connaissent depuis des années. Ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ils ont partagé beaucoup de choses.

_Je_ pensais qu’ils te répéteraient tout ! Vous étiez dans le même collège ! Répond Jude, comme si être dans le même collège allait remplacer tout ça.

Vous êtes amis depuis bien plus longtemps ! Je n’en ai parlé qu’à Nathan ! Finit Caleb.

« Nathan ? Les coupe finalement David. C’est fou, je n’ai toujours pas compris comment vous êtes devenus aussi proche. »

Caleb non plus n’a toujours pas compris.

Nathan est un bon ami – peut-être mieux que ça. Il est celui qui l’écoute râler sur le monde entier et qui râle sur ses camarades de classe en retour. Nathan est sarcastique, intelligent, fondamentalement gentil. Il a la délicatesse de ne jamais être agressif, et ses conseils sont vraiment bons. Avec Nathan il se sent à l’aise et en sécurité, assez pour se confier alors qu’au final ils ne se connaissent pas depuis si longtemps que ça – et que leurs début ont été franchement douteux.

Nathan est inespéré.

Ils ne fréquentent pas vraiment le même cercle de personnes proche et _pourtant_ , ils en sont là, juste eux deux.

Caleb pense à Nathan, à sa voix qui se fait basse quand ils discutent la nuit tombée, Nathan avec ses rêves plus grands que le monde, et ses sourires qui te font toujours te sentir chez toi. Il pense aux confidences et à la confiance, au sentiment de juste être au bon endroit, parfois.

Et il se dit que c’est sûrement ça, un monde idéal.

« Vous allez bien ensemble. Amicalement parlant je veux dire. Je trouve. conclut Samford. »

Caleb ne peut pas dire qu’il comprend, mais il est d’accord.

**oOOo**

Caleb regarde le ciel et les lumières de Tokyo ; les spectateurs par centaines dans les stades durant les tournois – qui sont là pour eux, qui sont là pour lui, et les acclame et les encourage ; Caleb regarde son compte en banque qui s’alourdit au fur et à mesure des match ; la lettre d’admission alors qu’il est accepté dans l’université de son choix ; les messages de ses amis, et il les regarde, eux, quand ils sont autour d’une table et qu’ils rigolent, se chamaillent, et Caleb s’émerveille encore de ce que cela signifie vraiment, d’avoir des gens qui comptent. Caleb regarde le soleil qui se couche sur la ville quand il s’entraîne, juste avant qu’un coéquipier ne le rappelle à l’ordre. Caleb regarde réellement vers le ciel juste pour en voir la beauté pour la première fois depuis des années.

(Caleb n’oublie pas les terrains vague ; les classes aux murs lézardés ; les fenêtres cassés et les radiateurs trop vieux ; la solitude étouffante, le sentiment d’être un pestiféré, parce que eh, regarde, c’est le gamin dont le père s’est suicidé. Il n’oublie pas les factures qui s’accumulent dans la boite aux lettres ; les insultes au détour des couloirs ; les ballons défoncés ; la crasse, la poussière, et le hall de son immeuble miteux quand il rentre chez lui.)

Mais Caleb sourit, et il respire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * être out signifie être ouvert vis à vis de son identité LGBT, et ne pas le cacher. Être dans le placard c'est le contraire, et dissimuler son identité LGBT (consciemment ou pas d'ailleurs.) Les termes me semblent assez commun mais dans le doute je précise !
> 
> Dans tout les univers possibles, Jude, Mark et Axel sont proche, très proche, quel que soit la nature de leur relation.
> 
> Nathan, comme Caleb, m'a un peu échappé, et je n'ai même pas réalisé quand, exactement, il s'est mis à prendre autant de place au sein de la fic, et aux côtés de Caleb. Mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'ils auraient pu avoir une dynamique excellente, bien avant qu'Ares ne sorte et envoie Nathan à la royal académie. Comme quoi.
> 
> Au final, cette fic est devenu autant une fic sur l'amour de Jude et Caleb que sur l'amitié de Caleb et Nathan, et j'en suis contente. J'ai aimé écrire leur complicité.
> 
> En tout cas voilà, c'est la fin de cette fic, et j'espère continuer dans cette lancée pour continuer à écrire des fanfics inazuma eleven !


End file.
